The Best Man
by RebukeX7
Summary: Sequel to the "The Wingman" Eleven years after Jaune gave Ruby that much needed advice and two years after an unexpected Heartbreak, our heroes return in a story of healing, self-discovery, and love, as they prepare for Ruby's big day. Jaune will make sure Ruby is ready for he is the best person for the job, the Best Man. However, this time it seems Ruby may be the one helping him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

 **THIS IS A SEQUEL**

 **READ PEOPLE**

 **THIS**

 **IS**

 **A**

 **SEQUEL**

 **RebukeX7: You want to understand what's happening? Read "The Wingman" first, it's on my page. Also this story is the first legitimate Collab between me and my faithful assistant, Rebuff. For this story, I was definitely in need of a more feminine touch. Prepare to shudder in fear, you've seen what we can do separately now look what happens when our minds merge!**

 **RebuffX7: God help them all.**

 **RebukeX7 -evil laugh-*Thunder and lightning***

 **RebuffX7: I'm glad to have you back.**

 **The Undying Will: That is true. And I'm the fortunate guy who has to be the sieve so you guys can get the best of it all and I get to kick some unfortunate errors in this. All Hail Lord Rebuke and Lady Rebuff!**

 **RebukeX7: No idea how you didn't go and commit Seppuku after proofreading this clusterfuck.**

 **RebuffX7: Our plans to take him out an assimilate his skills into our own must be postponed.**

" _ **We all WANT someone who we think of as more than we are. But what we NEED is someone that MAKES US more than we are."-Jaune to Ruby in "The Wingman"**_

 **Featured BGMS:**

 **Wedding Song-Tank**

 _ **Classic Man- Jidenna**_

 _ **I burn (Yellow Trailer)- RWBY OST**_

 _ **Body Language- Kid Ink (Feat Usher & Tinashe)**_

 _ **Fall For Your Type- Jamie Foxx (Feat. Drake)**_

 _ **Get Lucky- Daft Punk**_

 _ **Death of a Bachelor (Instrumental)- Panic! At the Disco**_

 _ **Let's Get It On-Marvin Gaye**_

 _ **Exchange- Bryson Tiller**_

 _ **I Just Had Sex-Lonely Island**_

 _ **Matrimony-Wale (Ft. Usher)**_

 _ **Mr. Steal Your Girl- Trey Songz**_

 **Chapter 0: The Best Man**

 _ **-Jaune: P.O.V.?-**_

 **BGM: Wedding Song-Tank**

 _Okay._

 _This_ _ **hurt.**_

 _Don't get me wrong, I've been stood up before. Hell, I've even done my unfortunate amount of standing up…but this…this was some next level shit. I don't care if the gods thought this was karma or not, because I'm positive that I've never left anyone sitting on the steps of a church on their_ _ **wedding day.**_

 _The rain and the pitying looks didn't help much either._

" _Jaune…I'm so–" A voice stopped and I turned to find Ruby standing next to me, looking down on me with a suffocating amount of remorse. She shook her head and sat down next to me, obviously not caring about the rain or her expensive looking black dress. "I can't believe this." Ruby said with obvious frustration while placing a comforting arm around me._

 _Good job Ruby._

 _It took us years to stop you from apologizing for others, don't go picking up old bad habits now._

" _Yeah well, honestly, I'm not too surprised actually. I saw the signs long ago and chose to ignore them." I said and couldn't help but sigh as I said it out loud._

 _Why did I propose again?_

 _When things obviously weren't right…_

 _I guess I just got caught up in the emotion of the war's end, surviving the final battle definitely gave me one hell of an adrenaline high._

" _Besides, it's not like the apple falls far from the tree." I said as I shut my eyes. The way her arm stiffened clearly showed me that I had surprised her. Can't blame her though, that was a bit cruel._

 _But it was true._

" _You don't mean that."_

" _The hell I don't. I mean look at me, I became my father." I pointed out with a snort._

" _Now I wouldn't say that, you're much cooler." Another voice pointed out and I turned to see my oldest sister leaning against the railing as she lit a cigarette. "Want one?" She offered making me frown._

 _Let's just say that the horrors of the war made me pick up a few more vices, smoking was a short-lived one but honestly after all of this?_

" _Fuck it." I said before she tossed me the pack and her lighter._

" _Jaune, I thought we promised to quit–" Ruby said but stopped when she saw the deadpanned expressions of my sister and I. Wordlessly, I offered her the pack making her sigh._

" _It_ _ **has**_ _been a long day…so don't tell Blue." Ruby muttered as she took one of the cigarettes before I lit it for her. The war and the years have done their share to Rubes as well, though the rose did not wilt, it definitely grew its fair share of thorns. We were both scarred individuals–both physically and mentally –though hers ran a bit deeper in some areas._

 _Still, that didn't mean she hadn't become a stunning woman._

 _Even as the rain drenched her and her dress, while anger and sadness both mixed in her single silver eye, she looked like a piece of art._

 _The years treated her well._

" _So, what now?" Ruby questioned as she turned to face me and for the first time I took a moment to admire the eye-patch she wore over her left-eye. It was black and had her emblem embroidered into it in red._

 _I did one hell of a job, if I do say so myself._

" _Want me to put a hit out on her?" My sister questioned making me sigh._

" _No."_

" _You sure?" Ruby asked making me do a double-take as I turned to face her–and oh my god she was serious._

" _Positive." And despite everything; the plain, the void in my heart, the embarrassment…_

… _I laughed._

" _I'm sure Crater Face. This is one hell of a blow, but you know I take my blows head on. I won't lie, I probably won't recover from this one but…you know what? This pain will lessen over time, despite_ _ **my**_ _world ending,_ _ **yours**_ _hasn't and the sun will rise again tomorrow." I said before taking a drag from my cigarette._

" _Indeed. You've become wise, Jaune." My sister said before blowing out a ring of smoke. "Which is why I may not be able to tell you this much more but…I told you so." My sister said making my eye-twitch as she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it. "Never get attached…" My sister said as she walked away, "…at least, not without a backup plan."_

" _Wow…she's a bitch."_

" _Yeah, but she's my bitch…well that sounded wrong." I said after a moment, a look of disgust on my face before Ruby and I lapsed into a sad but comfortable silence. Suddenly, a thought seemed to occur to Ruby._

" _I thought I told you to stop calling me Crater Face, it's been eleven years since that accident!" Ruby said with a glare as I thought about the time I first met her. "I stopped calling you Vomit Boy."_

" _Yeah but that's because I got over my sickness while you, on the other hand, gained a new hole in your face." I said with a smirk making her gasp, her one eye widening before she punched me in the shoulder with a smirk._

" _You're such an asshole!"_

" _After today? You haven't seen anything yet." I told her making her frown, and I couldn't blame her._

 _Even I wasn't sure if that was a joke or not._

 _ **BGM: END**_

 _ **P.O.V: END**_

 **-Two Years Later: Atlas: Schnee Dust Company HQ-**

"I see…understood. I accept the job offer, but only if the others do as well. Yes, that means if the Vale initiative fails then I will have to respectfully decline. Goodbye." Weiss said as she hung up her scroll before releasing a long sigh as she leaned back into her chair and rubbed her temples. She glanced at a picture of her and Neptune that was resting on her desk before turning her chair around and glancing out of the massive window that overlooked the capital.

The years had treated Weiss well, her body had filled out a bit more and her features had sharpened. She had cut her hair, not too much but enough so that she could wear it in a bun not unlike her sister's. After taking over the business she had opted to wear more business attire, to look the part of the CEO.

 _ ***Click***_

"I got take out." A voice said making her turn around to face none other than one Flynt Coal. In contrast to her attire, his had always been much more relaxed even despite being her assistant and even partner for some of their more complex projects. Besides getting a bit taller, his muscles filling out more, and his beard that hugged his jawline–he didn't look all too different. "Whoa, you okay Schnee? Did Neptune call you back?"

"No, a much bigger problem appeared." Weiss said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes, but it can–no–it _**will**_ wait a week." Weiss said firmly. "Ever since they entrusted me with it, you and I have been planning Ruby's wedding for months now. I'll be damned if I allow our hard work to be wasted now."

"Yeah, I feel ya. That would definitely suck." Flynt said as he placed the food on the desk, "So, another project then? How big we talking?"

" _ **Big.**_ _"_ Weiss said firmly. _"_ And I'll need your help. Your artistic perspective has definitely become one hell of an asset. One that I will need for this next job, and all future endeavors after that. However, I will go over the details after the wedding, less complications that way."

"Complications?"

"Yes. I'll tell you more later but let's just say I've realized that some things need to be changed around." Weiss said as she grabbed her share of the food. "I can already feel the migraine coming."

"A headache? I've got something to help with headaches." Flynt said making Weiss nod with a small smile.

"After the meal, I'm famished." Weiss said making Flynt nod as he began to dig in to his food as well. "Today is Sunday, right?"

"Unfortunately, only we're crazy enough to work on Sundays. But yeah, man, you really must be out of it." Flynt said with a chuckle making her roll her eyes.

"The days are running together. I can't help it, but still that's good. Remind me to call Jaune tomorrow and see if Ruby made it back to Vale. She's been run ragged; a week with Jaune should be just the break she needs."

"Speaking of Jaune, how is he holding up? I know it's been years but are you sure this whole wedding thing won't dig up old wounds?" Flynt asked, concern showing clearly on his face.

"He'll be fine, Jaune's always put Ruby's happiness before his own, it's why he's the Best Man. Plus, that has the added benefit of not forcing Ruby to pick a maid of honor." Weiss added making Flynt snap his fingers.

"So that's why we're organizing it this way! You know, you're scary when it comes to planning, almost makes me wonder why I'm even needed."

"Like I said, your perspective has definitely helped shape this event. You have your uses." Weiss said with a smirk making him laugh. After a moment, however, his face turned serious and Weiss knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Speaking of Jaune has–"

"No, there is no trace of her but I've given her invitation to all those she may have contact with." Weiss said, her face suddenly turning cold. "Make no mistake, I'd prefer if she stayed away from this event altogether but call it a last act of goodwill. A way to show her that we're moving forward with or without her."

"And Jaune?"

"Another reason to have him spend time with Ruby." Weiss said as she shrugged. "Eleven years ago, Jaune gave Ruby the greatest advice she'd ever received. Advice that led to this upcoming Friday. This is her chance to return the favor. _**She**_ may be a lost cause, but I do not believe we're all ready to move on without him."

"I hope the dude is okay."

"Same. You don't get it now, but trust me when I say that the next few days may shift the future of this world." Weiss said seriously making Flynt look at her in surprise.

 **-Monday Morning: Vale-**

"B-Bodies aren't supposed to bend this way…" Jaune grunted out in pain as he found his body twisted in a way that looked completely unnatural.

"Man up, just hold it for a few more moments." A stern voice said, making his eye twitch as he glared over at his "instructor." She was a woman around his age with dark skin, green eyes, and wild blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. "Don't tell me the _Master General_ can't handle a simple spar?" The woman asked as her lips curled up slightly.

"First of, Arslan, I haven't had that rank since the war ended. I'm retired remember?" Jaune said dryly as his body trembled in pain. "Second, you must be double jointed or something, because this isn't natural." Jaune said before he finally collapsed.

"Not bad, but don't you feel yourself loosening up?" Arslan questioned curiously, a small frown on her lips.

"I feel my bones breaking and soul shattering regret for letting you rope me into this." Jaune said bluntly as he sat up. "I'm not a young man anymore."

"You're twenty-eight."

"Young at heart." Jaune corrected with a shrug. "How did this start again? You've been in Vale for two weeks now."

"Well I came to ensure that the building was ready for the wedding and seeing how I was on vacation, I decided to stick around." Arslan said simply as she grabbed her towel. "I'll have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed. When I ran into you, I wanted a sparring partner but you're so terrible we have to stick with regular exercises." Arslan said with a scoff.

"Spar!? You clotheslined me in public the moment you saw me!" Jaune snapped irritably only to be cut off when she threw a towel in his face. Muttering to himself, Jaune removed the towel as he continued to glare at her. "And besides, a hand to hand fight isn't exactly fair when it comes to you. You want a spar? Let me grab Crocea and we can have round two."

"No point. We both know you wouldn't use it." Arslan said with a shrug making Jaune's eye twitch in annoyance. "One fight was all it took to see that you are off-balance. If this was six years ago then I'd gladly have a rematch." Arslan said as she walked over and extended a hand towards him. "You're still too young to already be leaving your prime."

"I'm a bit rusty, I'll admit it." Jaune conceded as he refused her hand and got to his feet himself. "Though if you ask me, that's a good thing. It's a time of peace, well, minus the Grimm hunts."

"Good times create weak men, weak men create hard times, hard times create strong men, and strong men create good times." Arslan said as she placed a hand on her hip. "This peace is nice, but how long until the next Salem pops up? If we're lucky it'll be after we're dead and even then, the future generations may not be as lucky as we are. The chances of them lucking out and having a silver-eyed savior is extremely low, if not, nonexistent. Hell, even ours only has one eye left."

"So, what are you saying?" Jaune asked with a frown.

"That you lead by example, keep yourself strong and inspire others to do the same. Break that cycle, let the good times produce strong men as well." Arslan said wisely. "Whether you like or not, people look up to you."

"That's definitely a mistake." Jaune said as he wiped his face. "Not exactly a good role-model, to put it lightly. My personal life is barely being held together."

"And that's because you lost your balance." Arslan pointed out as Jaune began to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said dismissively.

"Also, there's something wrong with your leg, I see you struggle to walk from time to time–"

"Drop. It." Jaune said coldly making her sigh.

"We all miss her." Arslan pointed out making him pause. "Though I can never understand just how much you do, it was sad to see an ally go, especially such a good sparring partner. However, there comes a time you have to let go and move on. You have some youth left in you, don't waste it."

"Is your sermon over?" Jaune asked dryly making her sigh.

"Just promise me you'll meditate on what I've said later."

"Yeah, sure." Jaune said dismissively as he left while she simply shook her head in disappointment before beginning her own meditation.

 **-Later Vale: Docks-**

 _["Remember the plan, Jaune."]_

"Chill, Snow Angel." Jaune said, smirking as he knew the nickname irritated Weiss. "Trust me, I'll make sure she has the best few days before she prepares to make the plunge."

 _["You better. We both know she deserves this, plus I've spent far too long making preparations for the ceremony. It's bad enough_ _ **she**_ _isn't coming."_ Weiss stated, her voice cold and unforgiving.

"Shame too, of all people I didn't expect her to miss this." Jaune said with a frown. "She would have loved it. She was more scarred than I realized."

 _["We're all scarred. Forgive me if I find myself lacking sympathy."]_

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not making excuses for anyone. Rubes is my best friend, best believe I'm just as pissed as you are." Jaune said matter-of-factly. "I want it to be as perfect as possible, she deserves that much."

 _["Indeed. Honestly, at this point, if something–anything–messes the ceremony up I_ _ **will**_ _kill someone."]_ Weiss swore sending a chill down Jaune's spine as he could feel her resolve. _["Also, have you made a decision yet about the…job offer?"]_

"Have you?" Jaune countered making her scoff.

 _["Of course. You're the only one we're waiting on. Your choices affect more than just yourself, keep that in mind."]_ Weiss said firmly before her voice softened to such a degree that Jaune felt his heart clench. _["Please."]_ Weiss said before the line went dead.

"God damn it." Jaune muttered with a sigh as he pocketed his scroll before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Jaune only managed to inhale once before the cigarette was snatched from his mouth.

"Really? I thought we made a rule, no more smoking." A familiar voice spoke up making Jaune's eyes widen slightly as he turned to face Ruby who didn't look amused. Smirking Jaune blew the smoke in her face, making her visible eye shut as she waved the smoke away. "Jerk!"

"Screw the rules." Jaune said before chuckling as he saw her pout. "Sorry, I won't do it again." Jaune said in a tone that clearly indicated that he would definitely be doing it whenever she wasn't looking. Still, that was the best Ruby was probably going to get so she just shook her head in exasperation. It was then that Ruby gave her friend a tight hug.

"Oh God it's good to see you again, when is the last time we've seen each other? Seven? Eight months ago?"

"Too long Crater Face, too long." Jaune said with a grin. "Your hair is a bit longer than I remember, going for a new look?" Jaune asked getting a nod from Ruby.

"Something like that, really I've just been so busy with missions that I never got a chance to do anything with it. Does it look weird?" Ruby questioned with a frown.

"Nah, suits you." Jaune said with a shrug. "I see you managed to avoid the crowd." Jaune said as he gestured towards an airship that had dozens of reporters standing in front of it as if waiting for someone.

"I'll admit, I miss my hood. But you know what? The lack of petals makes it harder for people to track me." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Still, it's been a few years since the war ended. To think they are still hounding you is crazy."

"Oh, you're one to talk. You're famous too." Ruby said with a laugh as she nudged him. "Or is there another reason you're hanging in the darkest corner you could find, so far away from the airships?"

"Maybe I like the shade?" Jaune said only to be met with a deadpanned expression from Ruby which made him sigh. "You're right. You help a person save the planet one time and all of a sudden your private life ceases to exist." Jaune said sarcastically making Ruby giggle. "Come on, let's go." Jaune said as he and Ruby began to stealthily leave the docks.

"So, what's the plan?" Ruby asked curiously as they walked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Jaune, all I know is that when I got home one night after a week-long mission I found my bag waiting for me." Ruby said as she gestured towards the suitcase she dragged behind them. "For a moment I thought I was getting kicked out, you know how scared I was? Words can't describe how happy I was to see that she had her bags packed too despite the fact she was going to vacation somewhere else."

"So, she told you nothing?"

"Just that we could both use some days to relax by ourselves before the big day." Ruby said with a shrug. "She gave me a ticket as she headed out the door."

"And you just hopped on an airship?" Jaune asked skeptically as Ruby snorted.

"Like I said Jaune, I thought I was getting kicked out. It could have been a ticket to the moon and I would have gone, no questions asked, seeing how relieved I was." Ruby said with a laugh making Jaune chuckle.

"That scared, huh? Man, you've got it bad."

"Damn straight." Ruby said resolutely, no shame to be found. "If I didn't I would have given her a ring." Ruby said with a grin. "Say I'm whipped if you want to, I'll just show you the marks."

"Ha! I'll pass on that Ruby. Don't wanna get trapped in whatever kinky relationship you two have." Jaune said with a grin.

"Back to the question, what exactly are we doing for the next few days?" Ruby asked curiously.

"The real question is what _aren't_ we doing? You asked me to be your Best Man, Ruby. That means it's my duty, to make sure you have the time of your life before the big day." Jaune said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "First, we're going to stop at my place so you can unpack, after that we'll have a night on the town."

 **-Later: Vale: J's Place: Night Club-**

"Melanie, Militia!" Jaune called out as he walked into the closed club with Ruby behind him. "Ruby's here, hook her up with the house special."

"Jaune, you know that drink…" Melanie began as she looked up from behind the bar

"…Is not fit for human consumption." Militia finished.

"Meh, she'll be fine…" Jaune waved off their concerns as Ruby looked at him skeptically.

"Jaune, the sun is still out. Too early for a drink," Ruby said with a concerned frown only for Jaune to flick her on her forehead.

"You're getting married. That means that if you're not fucked up for a majority of the next few days, I failed at my job." Jaune said firmly. "You should have seen me when Ren was my Best Man, I feared for my health which is saying something because my Aura has a potent healing factor." Jaune said before smirking as an evil gleam appeared in his eye. "Besides we both know your Semblance makes things burn through your body quickly, I'll need to try twice as hard." Jaune stated sending a chill down her spine.

"Is it too late change who I want to be my Best Man?"

"Yup."

"Damn it." Ruby muttered as the twins handed Jaune two shot glasses. Handing Ruby one, Jaune laughed at the look on her face.

"Don't be like that Crater face, take your medicine and head upstairs. Your room will be the first on the left."

"Jaune…it's glowing." Ruby said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Its fine, Qrow had it last time he stopped by…he was okay…I think…" Jaune trailed off sheepishly before downing the shot. Taking a deep breath, Ruby had to mentally prepare herself before downing the drink.

 **!?**

"Oh my God!" Ruby shouted as she held her throat. "It's like burning glass!"

"You'll be fine lightweight." Jaune said as he patted her on the back.

"I hate you!"

"Aww, I love you too~" Jaune said with a chuckle as he watched her stumble her way up stairs, barely remembering to grab her bag.

"So, what are your plans with the infamous _Reaper of Remnant?"_ Melanie questioned curiously as Jaune handed her the glasses.

"I want her to have some fun and relaxation, she deserves that much. However, most importantly, I want to make sure she's ready for this." Jaune said with a sigh. "God knows someone in that family needs to get a healthy relationship."

"So, what's the plan?" Militia questioned as she leaned against the bar's counter.

"First thing's first, she needs to go shopping."

 **-Later: Vale: Happily, Ever After-**

"Shopping?" Ruby said in alarm as she and Jaune walked into a luxurious building. Immediately upon entering, Ruby could see nothing but expensive looking clothes. "I hate shopping…" Ruby groaned making Jaune chuckle.

"That's because you've never been shopping with me." Jaune said looking a bit excited as he rubbed his hands together.

"You're a weird guy, Jaune."

"Seven sisters," Jaune said before gesturing for her to follow him. "Look, Happily, Ever After is the best apparel store in the Kingdom. You're getting married, Ruby, you need something to wear."

"I have something to wear." Ruby said with a pout.

"Ruby, you have only one fine dress in your wardrobe. You can't get married wearing a dress you've already used for who knows how many press conferences and award ceremonies." Jaune said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But–"

"–No buts. Come on, Ruby, is she special to you are not?" Jaune asked making Ruby look affronted by the very question.

"What? Of course she is!"

"Then show it Crater Face. You will hopefully only get married _once._ I know how you and she tend to be laid back; you both hate the limelight and making scenes. Guess what? Your wedding day is nothing but a giant scene with you and your fiancé as the focus." Jaune said making her eyes widen. "This is quite possibly the one day you _can't_ fuck up. Right now, it may feel like everyone but you are making a big deal out of it. That said, I _guarantee_ you that on your wedding day you will realize that there is a method to our madness."

"Jaune…" Ruby began but was interrupted by Jaune.

"Work with me, Ruby." Jaune pleaded. "Here I'll let you in on a secret. Your fiancé was already here and picked up her wedding dress."

"What?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Surprised?" Jaune asked sarcastically before sighing. "You always were a bit slow to catch up on these things. Guess what Ruby? The reality of the situation sunk in for her a lot sooner than it has for you apparently. She might have played it off at home, but believe me when I say that woman is taking this seriously, _very_ seriously."

"What? I feel left out, why didn't she tell me how much this mattered to her?" Ruby questioned only to get an annoyed chop on the head from Jaune.

"The way you framed that question is probably why. Ruby, I love you, you know that right? That said, when it comes to things like this you can be a little bit…hardheaded? Daft? Damn what's the word I'm looking for?" Jaune muttered as Ruby looked at him incredulously.

"Excuse me!?"

"Did I stutter?" Jaune questioned. "Here I want you to step back and look at it from her perspective for a moment. You wake up one day and the person you love more than anyone else, a person that's _literally_ sought after by at least half of the population proposes to you. You still with me?"

"Yeah." Ruby said with a frown as she crossed her arms, a bit put off by the reminder of her fame.

"This person is the _savior_ of the _world._ When news of this gets out, suddenly every action you and your fiancé makes gets brutally scrutinized. Ruby, you pay little to no attention to your fame, but that doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't. I've seen that woman get both praised and flamed by the press and trust me Rubes, it can get a bit brutal."

"Give me names." Ruby said coldly, her visible eye narrowing as she gained an expression he remembered vividly from some of their more brutal battles.

"There's a lot, look, the point is. Someone as chill as your fiancé? She ignores it. It's just words, right? Well guess what, she's still human, she still has a limit. Now? She has something to prove, and that is she deserves to be by your side."

"But it's not a matter of deserving or not! I'm just a person! She doesn't have to prove herself to anyone to be with me. By my side is where she _belongs_ , where she's meant to be." Ruby said sounding frustrated. "I love her."

"I know knucklehead and so does she. Look in the end, you two are quite possibly the most sickeningly perfect couple I've ever met. That said, it doesn't hurt to step a bit out of your comfort zone to show it, does it? You hate making a scene, I get it, but sometimes you just need to, you know? Show why she's so special in your life." Ruby bit her lip for a moment as she thought of his words before nodding her head and looking at him with a determined expression.

"Alright, you want a scene? I'll make one. This will be the best damned wedding it can be and when it's over, no one will doubt us again. We have nothing to prove to anyone, but I won't sit back and let her deal with this pressure alone." Ruby muttered as Jaune smiled approvingly at the fire his friend was displaying. "I still want names."

"After the honeymoon." Jaune said with a sweat-drop when he saw the disturbingly dark expression that had crossed his normally cheerful friend's face. The fact her eye seemed to glow a bit as well only reinforced the idea that he should wait before giving out any info. Last thing they needed was a scandal about the world's savior and her suddenly bloody rampage.

Perhaps he awakened a monster?

"Now first question, suit or dress?"

"Dress." Ruby said after a moment of thought. "A skirt would be the easiest for me to fight in since I'm so used to battle skirts."

"Got it." Jaune said as they began to make their way to the dresses. To his credit, it only took the tactician a few steps before he realized something was off with Ruby's explanation. "Hold on, fight? You planning to be fighting at the wedding?"

"Assuming no one objects then no." Ruby said with a cold smile that sent a chill down his spine. "Still, it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Yup.

He awakened a monster.

"Uh…right…" Jaune trailed off awkwardly as he looked through the dresses. "White or Black?"

"Black. Second favorite color, plus it'll be a nice contrast to her. Knowing her, she went with a traditional white wedding dress, right?"

"Good guess." Jaune said looking surprised. "You know your fiancé well."

"Yeah, well, clearly not enough." Ruby said with a sad frown. "Even if it didn't bother her that much, it hurts to find out that I of all people was the last to find out that _anyone_ would talk down about her. Hell, we wouldn't even be here without her." Ruby said quietly. "I just wish she said something."

"Yeah, well, that has always been one of the few issues you two had. Communication, that is." Jaune said as he looked through the black dresses.

"Huh? Really?" Ruby asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Oh yeah, though the only reason I know about it is because I know you two so well. Others probably haven't picked up on it. You two tend to have a similar attitude about things, but there are subtle nuances that separate you two. You two suck at communicating these nuances. For small things, it doesn't really matter much. However, it's the mile stones in your relationship that it becomes glaringly obvious."

"Really?" Ruby asked in surprise making Jaune scoff.

"As someone who's literally been there for every one of said milestones…yeah." Jaune said before chuckling as he pulled out a dress and handed it to her. "Fitting rooms are over there; let me know how well that fits."

"Alright." Ruby said as she took the dress and walked with him to the fitting room. "Though you've got me curious now, mind giving me an example so I know what to look out for moving forward?" Ruby asked as she stepped into the fitting room as Jaune leant against the door.

"Uh, hello? Do you or do you not remember the time you came to me for advice about having sex with her?" Jaune asked skeptically, chuckling when he heard her cough frantically no doubt flushed with embarrassment.

 **-Nine Years Ago-**

" _We've been on the road for three weeks now, can't wait to head back to Atlas." Jaune said as he and Ruby sat at a campfire._

" _Yeah I agree. I don't mind traveling the world, just wish it wasn't due to a war." Ruby muttered. "And then there's Ironwood…he keeps sending us two on mission after mission like we don't have our own teams to be worried about."_

" _Let's face it, Ruby. We're not huntsmen to him. We're weapons, soldiers." Jaune said with a sigh. "Won't lie, Ruby. Part of me wishes we never came up with that combo of ours."_

" _You feel that way too?" Ruby asked almost sounding a little relieved. "We made Lancaster as a last resort against top tier Grimm and Salem. Yet he's been sending us after the White Fang and deserters. We've killed far too many people with it." Ruby said, her voice wavering a bit._

" _Ruby?"_

" _I'm sick and tired of killing people Jaune!"_

" _Me too, Ruby, me too." Jaune said as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her in to a hug. "Still, this is war we can't be too hard on him. I know if I was in his position I'd probably do the same thing. Each place we've attacked has given us a tactical advantage. At the end of the day our enemies chose to be where they are. It sounds terrible but you need to separate who they are from the people they could have been." Jaune said before sighing. "Besides, better us on these missions than those we care about."_

" _You have a point. Just wish this was over already. I did not make Crescent Rose for this." Ruby said as she leaned back and looked up at the stars before a tired smile appeared on her face. "I will say this, after the things we've seen? I'm glad the others go the jobs they did."_

" _Let's see, the rest of your team became maidens so they are kept back as a last resort with Pyrrha. Nora and Ren help escort resources between the kingdoms. And Oscar is making sure Ironwood doesn't kill us." Jaune mused. "Then there's your girl who keeps giving us new toys to play with. R &D is definitely where she needs to be."_

" _Yeah, but she's going to be pissed that I busted her prototype tactical visor." Ruby groaned making Jaune snort._

" _I think the fact that it's busted, and you're not, will matter more to her." Jaune pointed out making Ruby look up at him curiously._

" _Really? She always chews my head off when I break her stuff."_

" _Maybe that's cause you normally break her stuff doing insane tactics that should have been getting you killed." Jaune said sounding a bit annoyed himself at his friend's recklessness during times of war._

" _Hey, they worked!"_

" _Doesn't make it any less scary for anyone else Crater Face." Jaune said making Ruby pout. The two sat in silence for a few more moments, just enjoying the sounds of the crackling fire. Jaune could see that something was on Ruby's mind, it had become apparent the closer they were to returning to Atlas. Still, he'd wait until she felt comfortable speaking before he said anything. Just when Jaune was going to offer to take first watch, Ruby turned to face him with a surprisingly serious expression._

" _Jaune, would you have sex with me?" Ruby asked seriously as Jaune gave her deadpanned expression._

 _Rebooting._

" _Excuse me!?" Jaune asked incredulously, his face filled with shock as she looked at him confusion. Suddenly her own expression shifted into one of pure mortification as she leapt away from him at speeds she didn't even know she was capable of._

" _Wait, wait, that came out wrong–"_

" _Ruby, I know at times our friendship can be a bit ambiguous–"_

" _Jaune!"_

" _But I love you like a sister–"_

" _Jaune!"_

" _Plus, I'm still in love with–"_

" _JAUNE!" Ruby interrupted her face, blazing. "I didn't mean it like that." Ruby said as he looked at her skeptically, slowly inching away from her._

" _Right…"_

" _Seriously! I just meant would you, hypothetically. Like, if we didn't know each other like we do now." Ruby said as she attempted to make sure there was no confusion about the state of their friendship._

" _Where is this coming from?" Jaune asked with a frown._

" _It's just…" Ruby trailed off before sighing and shaking her head. "Never mind, it's stupid."_

" _If it's bugging you this bad, it's not stupid. Explain to me what's wrong." Jaune said seriously, surprising her with the firm tone in his voice._

" _When we get back to Atlas, she's going to be there. It will be the first time we will have seen each other in two months, Jaune. Last time we saw each other…" Ruby began as he cheeks flushed. "Things got a bit…intense."_

" _Heh, nice Ruby," Jaune said with a smirk. "Still I'm guessing you two didn't go all the way through with it?"_

" _I…panicked a bit, I'll admit it." Ruby said with a frown as she looked down. "She was fine with it, understanding, and we just held each other till I had to leave for my next mission. It's just, I'm so weak like I can fight the most fearsome Grimm imaginable no problem but being with my girlfriend makes me panic!?"_

" _Ruby, we all move at our own pace when it comes to that." Jaune said with a shrug. "I'll tell you what I told my little sisters, only do it when you're ready. No one can fault you for when that is."_

" _I…I just don't know what'll happen when we see each other again. It was an awkward note to leave on and it's been months, what if she's sick of me?"_

" _Then she's an idiot but we both know that's not true." Jaune said as he patted her on her back. "Tell me what's really eating you up?"_

" _I've been thinking about it and I think that when I see her again…I might just go through with it?" Ruby said, though it sounded a lot more like a question as Jaune hummed in thought._

" _Hm, well tell me this. Are you going to do it because you want to or because this war is making you think you won't have many chances left?" Jaune asked making Ruby glance down as he went straight to the root of the problem. "Ruby, if you do it because you don't believe you two will survive this war…that's the same as admitting to yourself that Salem will win."_

" _I know! Damn it...I know…" Ruby said ran a hand through her hair. "We've been at it for two years, Jaune. No end in sight. How many people have we seen die? How many betrayals have we witnessed? Entire villages and their people burned to the ground. Do you really think we can win this?"_

" _Yes, because we have you and your team. You four will end this, Ruby, but war takes time. One day it will be over, you must keep remembering that." Jaune said firmly though Ruby could see that he too was tired. "This is your relationship, I hate telling you what to do or not to do. So, can I make a suggestion?"_

" _Please."_

" _Everything. Your doubts, your concerns, this conversation, everything. Tell it to her." Jaune said making her eyes widen. "If she dumps you because of this, I'll kick her ass and then we can drown your sorrows in ice cream." Jaune said with a wink making Ruby sputter in disbelief._

" _Jaune! I thought you hated fighting women." Ruby said incredulously though she couldn't help but laugh at her friend's extreme response._

" _The hammer of justice is unisex, Ruby." Jaune said sagely before laughing, glad that he lifted her spirits. "Seriously though? You have nothing to worry about. How many times do I have to tell you? You bagged yourself a winner, she'll understand but only if you talk. Communication is key."_

 **-Flashback: End-**

"Communication is key." Ruby repeated from inside the changing room. "That helped us so much over the years, but I guess we still have trouble remembering that."

"That happens though; couples forget what made them work over time. What's important is if you can remember, Ruby." Jaune said sagely. "And just like back then, what happened when you followed my advice?"

"She understood." Ruby said quietly. "God, that conversation was so sappy, so much crying, I'm embarrassed just thinking about it. Still you were right; she agreed that rushing it due to fear would be terrible. Waiting till the war was over was the best decision we could have made. See? When people ask why I chose you, this is why."

"I am pretty good, aren't I?" Jaune said with mock bravado making her giggle.

"So, how do I look?" Ruby asked as she stepped out making Jaune's eyes widen.

"Damn Ruby…you might be the second most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Jaune said as he gave her a once over.

"Second?" Ruby said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Rubes, saw your bride-to-be. She got you beat." Jaune said making her snort.

"Suppose I can't be too mad at that." Ruby said before her expression fell for a moment. "We're the top two?" Ruby asked before walking forward and giving him a hug. "That's right you never did get to see it, did you? If it's any consolation, _**she**_ would have blown you away."

"Of that I have no doubt Crater Face." Jaune said with a tired smiled as he looked down at her. "Alright, I'll have someone work on the dress a bit, make sure it fits better and all that. Change back, the night's still young. I'm having my own suit worked on here so I'll just add that to it."

"What? Jaune _–"_

"It's a gift, complain and I'll tell the twins to hide your weapon when you're asleep." Jaune deadpanned knowing how hard it was to give Ruby a gift.

"*Gasp* You wouldn't–"

"We both know I would." Jaune said and could practically hear Ruby stiffen.

"Fine…" Ruby said with a nearly audible pout as Jaune smirked.

 **-Hours Later: Atlas: With Weiss-**

"Held up? I needed to go shopping with you so that we could pick up suit for you, there's only a few days left Neptune." Weiss said, her voice tight as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 _["Babe, I know, believe me. I'm upset too but it's not like I can leave this town defenseless. You knew things like this would happen when I told you I would remain a Huntsman."]_ Neptune replied making Weiss take a deep breath as she recollected her thoughts.

"You're right, it's not your fault." Weiss said as she understood that the Grimm took priority. _"Damn it, why couldn't they have just died with Salem?"_

 _["I'm really sorry."]_

"It's fine, I'm just a bit stressed. Look, will you at least make it to the wedding?" Weiss questioned, her head-ache growing.

 _["Even better, this should only take a day or two at the most. I'll be able to come home later and then we can go shopping, does that work?"]_ Neptune asked making Weiss sigh before she forced a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, I have no more free time this week. I'll pick you up something and place it on the bed, that is if you trust my judgment." Weiss said, a bit of humor in her voice as she heard Neptune laugh.

 _["Of course I do, babe! We'll knock em' dead! Now I gotta go, can't stay on much longer. Love you!"]_

"Good night and be safe, Neptune." Weiss said before hanging up. Leaning back in her chair, Weiss stared out at the setting sun before closing her eyes for a few minutes. Eventually, they reopened as she pressed a button on her scroll.

 _ ***Ring***_

 _ ***Ring***_

 _ ***Ring***_

 _["Coal."]_

"Flynt, is that offer still available? My head is killing me." Weiss said, her voice showing how tired she was.

 _["Of course Boss Lady, I'll be over in twenty. Just finished a deal."]_

"Excellent." Weiss said with a smile before saying her goodbye and hanging up. She honestly could not wait until this damn week ended.

 **-Vale: J's Place: Night Club: With Jaune and Ruby-**

 **BGM: Classic Man- Jidenna**

Two silhouettes, one tall blonde and male and the other shorter with brunette hair red-highlights that bore a feminine figure, appeared on the illuminated door of the famous Nightclub. Sliding open automatically, Jaune and Ruby stepped onto the scene, the former wearing a crisp black suit and the latter wearing a short black and red dress.

"Seriously what kind of settings do you have on that door to make it show our hair like that?" Ruby asked as she glanced up at Jaune whom shrugged.

"No idea, but it makes for one dramatic as hell entrance, am I right?" Jaune asked making Ruby nod as they descended the steps.

"Yeah, but _how–"_

"Ruby, I thought we agreed to stop questioning things after that time when everyone thought it was a good idea to wear black dust-enhanced morph-suits and look like living shadows for a year." Jaune deadpanned making Ruby shudder at the memory.

"That was so God damn creepy." Ruby whimpered a bit.

Yeah it had definitely been nightmare fuel for the then-young huntress.

"A fad I was definitely happy to see end." Jaune said before smiling as he gave Ruby a wink and nodded towards the bar. "Now, let's get some drinks in us."

"Exactly how wasted are we trying to get tonight?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Ruby, by the time I'm done with you this week the next thing you will remember is your fiancé walking down the aisle." Jaune answered making Ruby pale before pulling out her scroll and typing on it. "Uh, what'cha doing Crater Face?"

"Apologizing to Blue about all the crappy emotional texts she's bound to get for the foreseeable future." Ruby deadpanned making Jaune raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"Huh? I thought you were a happy drunk?" Jaune said before catching himself. "Well…besides that year we were in that war flashback phase."

"I am a happy drunk, and nothing makes me happier than her–see the problem?" Ruby asked as she finished typing. Jaune just mimicked gagging at her response to which she promptly responded with a middle-finger.

"God, that was so sweet even Nora wouldn't be able to handle it." Jaune said with a mock-grimace as Ruby just stuck a tongue out at him before they made it the bar.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dynamic duo themselves." Junior said from behind the bar. "Twins told me you gave our Reaper here your personal brew. If she still standing I guess she's tougher than I thought, so how about I start you both off with the harder drinks?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jaune said as Ruby nodded before cracking her neck.

"I'm not getting out of this, so I might as well put you to shame real quick." Ruby said with a competitive gleam in her eye.

"Ohohoho? Challenging me to a drinking contest? When did you grow a pair?" Jaune asked with a grin.

"I don't need to grow one cause you're obviously not using yours, when was the last time you got laid again?" Ruby asked taking both Jaune and Junior back.

"Touché." Jaune muttered looking impressed as Junior shook his head and placed two drinks. "My healing factor versus your metabolism. You might as well lock the bar down now, Junior."

"Oh, I can't wait to see this. My wallet is already jumping for joy. This might be your place now, but I expect to be tipped accordingly." Junior said making Jaune smirk as he nodded. After a moment, Junior placed two shot-glasses filled with a clear liquid before them. "Ready?"

"One." Jaune began as they grabbed their glasses.

"Two." Ruby continued with a grin as she and Jaune toasted

"Three!" They said in unison before knocking the drinks back.

 **BGM: END**

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

 **BGM: I burn (Yellow Trailer)- RWBY OST**

"Holy shit, you're actually keeping up!?" Jaune asked, a flush on his face as he felt the effects of the copious amount of alcohol in his system beginning to affect him.

"I am the niece of the drunken master! I shall never be defeated!" Ruby cheered dramatically, her face as red as her name as Jaune sweat-dropped.

Yeah, Ruby was fucked up.

She was still matching him drink for drink though.

"Not exactly." Junior said as if he could read Jaune's thoughts before gesturing towards the absurd amount of empty glasses by Ruby. "She was picking up the glasses faster and faster and eventually…well that happened."

"…" Jaune was speechless as Ruby fist pumped once more.

"Never de-*hic*-feated!" Ruby cheered once more before looking at Jaune as if it was the first time she had seen him. "Whoa…you have a twin brother!?" Ruby asked incredulously before frowning. "No…triplets! Where were you douches at when we were fighting!?"

Yeah…

…she was _gone._

"Best part about this is that she will never remember she won." Jaune said after a moment… Before sliding Junior some extra lien. "…right?"

"Right." Junior said firmly as he took the bribe.

"So, Ruby, now that you're faded–"

"–I'm not faded, I'm Ruby!"

"….Right…" Jaune said as he and Junior sweat-dropped. "What exactly do you want your gift from me to be?"

"No more-*hic*-gifts! You just bought me my dress and paid for this week-long bachelorette party!" Ruby whined drunkenly with a pout and for a moment Jaune thought she was fifteen again.

"First off, the dress was a gift for Reese because your fashion sense needs a bit of help."

"Does not!"

"Do you even own anything that isn't black, red, and goth?" Jaune asked skeptically making Ruby pause making him sigh. "The dress we picked has the color scheme, but luckily since you're playing the 'groom' we can work with it a bit. Also, this week isn't a gift, it's a _duty."_ Jaune said firmly.

The responsibilities of the Best Man were sacred after all.

It was the next step in the hierarchy of friendship after Best friend and Wingman.

"B-but I haven't even asked you my favor yet!" Ruby said with a pout and–dear God the most powerful Huntress on the planet looked as though she were gonna cry.

"Favor?" Jaune asked in confusion making Ruby shake her head.

"Uh-uh…too messed up right now, will ask you the next time I'm sober…if I have the guts anyway." Ruby said as she swayed in her seat before frowning. "Uh…I don't think I said stop with the drinks." Ruby said with a one-eyed drunken glare making Junior snort as he handed her another shot. "Almost as good as cookies." Ruby said with a grin before downing the shot.

"Well then, I look forward to that." Jaune said honestly surprised, if Ruby was still able to refrain from revealing her favor in the state she was in it must have very serious. "Look just tell me something to give you or do for you, if it makes you feel better it doesn't have to be expensive." Jaune said with eye-roll. "Even though we are both rich, hell your fiancé too thanks to her inventions."

"I love her cause she got her own she don't need mine, she can leave mine alone~" Ruby sang making Jaune groan.

"Oh God."

"There ain't nothing that's more sexy than a girl that want but don't need me~"

"Ruby focus!" Jaune said making Ruby stop though he couldn't help but laugh knowing full well that if hadn't stopped her she would gladly sing an entire song. "What do you want?"

"You fool! Don't ask a woman that! How drunk are you, son!?" Junior shouted in horror making Jaune shake his head.

"Clearly not enough to be dealing with this, hit me." Jaune said before getting another shot. "Ruby's a girl, but she's my bro first, right!?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said before fist-bumping Jaune, "Wait–did you call me a dude?"

"Focus! What do you want?" Jaune asked making Ruby frown before nearly immediately grinning as a chill went down Jaune's spine.

Perhaps he should have waited for her to sober up after all.

"Anything, right?"

"Yeah, but if it's illegal you will have to help me hide the body." Jaune answered making her nod before he paled as he remembered Ruby had a hit-list ready for those who badmouthed her fiancé.

Fortunately, homicide wasn't on happy drunk Ruby's mind.

Yet.

"Alright, I want payback!"

Or maybe it was.

"Huh!?" Jaune asked fearing the worst. Don't get him wrong, if she were serious he'd do it but still that was a bit hardcore.

"For all those years ago when you made me do those stupid lessons!" Ruby said, making Jaune pale further.

"Wait, hold up, you sure you don't wanna go kill someone?" Jaune offered making Ruby shake her head.

"No, this is much more satisfying."

"Lessons?" Junior asked in confusion making Ruby nod as she accepted another drink from him.

"He made me follow fifteen lessons he called the Arc Art of Attraction in attempt to help me get the person I was crushing on." Ruby explained before downing the drink as if trying to erase the memory. "Worked and failed spectacularly."

"Huh?" Junior asked as he tilted his head at that.

"Didn't get the girl I wanted but I got the one I needed." Ruby explained before smirking at Jaune. "Now it's time for payback."

"You're serious!?" Jaune said incredulously making her nod. "Ugh, fine, I'll humor you."

"Good." Ruby said before scanning the club, confusing Jaune.

"What are you doing?"

"Duh, finding you a target! I'm your Wingwoman!"

"Wingman, it's gender neutral." Jaune corrected with a sigh as a feeling of dread overcame him. "Just make it quick."

"Can't, I gotta make sure it's perfect." Ruby said before gushing. "Got it, totally your type right there." Ruby said as she pointed to the dancefloor where he could see a blonde woman dancing with her back towards them.

"You can't even see her face!" Jaune said incredulously.

"She's fine, my gut says so!" Ruby said, making Jaune pale further as he remembered the countless dangerous bullshit situations Ruby's gut had gotten them in over the years.

"Last time you said that we ended up in Vacuo naked." Jaune deadpanned making Ruby scoff as she waved off his concerns.

"Trust me."

"But…what if she's...she's…" Jaune trailed off not wanting to sound like an asshole. His closest friends were female and he had seven sisters, objectifying women was something he tried to stray away from.

"Fucking ugly?" Junior supplied bluntly.

"Don't worry about that I am a fan of literature." Ruby said proudly as both men looked at her as if trying to figure out what the actual fuck that had to do with anything. That and Jaune wasn't sure when the last time Ruby actually read a book was. "Her _backstory_ is telling me she's an eight _at least."_ Ruby said with a smirk as she wiggled her eye-brows suggestively.

"Ruby!?" Jaune exclaimed sounding scandalized.

"What? I have a ring and one eye, but I'm not blind. If you sit here and tell me that package doesn't look firm you're a God damn liar." Ruby said firmly. "Now go on before you miss your chance. Or do you need me to go chat her up for you, because you know I will."

"But–"

 **Lesson 1: Conquer Thy Fears**

"Lesson one." Ruby said making Jaune groan. "Love is a battlefield Jaune, you've lost hella battles but the war ain't over. Quit making excuses and get _in there._ I'll even keep track, the more lessons you do now the less you'll have to do later. _"_

"What would I even say?"

"You're the ex-pick up artist. Smoothly slide in there and be like hey girl, how you doin' my name's Jaune, last name Arc~" Ruby began to sing, making Jaune cover her mouth with his hand as he stood up with a grimace. He quickly pulled it away when she licked it making him grimace as she grinned at him.

"Got it, got it, just stop singing." Jaune said as he wiped his hand before glancing at Junior. "Water."

"You're that thirsty? Damn." Ruby said making him flip her off as Junior gave him a glass of water. Quickly drinking it, Jaune shook his head to clear it before walking to the dance floor. There was no way in hell that sobered him up, but he could focus a bit better. "I want to see waterfalls soldier!"

" _Damn it."_ Jaune thought as he could practically feel Karma biting him in the ass.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Body Language- Kid Ink (Feat Usher & Tinashe)**

Approaching the dancing blonde, Jaune steeled his nerves before pausing as he realized he actually had to steel his nerves in the first place.

" _Has it really been that long?"_ Jaune thought with a frown before shaking his head as he began dancing to the music just as the woman turned around.

It was then Jaune nearly jaw-dropped.

"Arc!?" Arslan asked in surprise as she spotted the Knight. Jaune nearly face-palmed as he stared at the surprised lioness. Ruby wasn't wrong, she was definitely stunning…now if only he and her didn't get along like oil and water. "What are you doing here?" Arslan asked with a confused frown.

"I own this place." Jaune answered with a shrug, surprising her.

He could _feel_ Ruby laughing at him.

He couldn't spot or hear her, but his best friend senses were tingling and he just knew she was dying of laughter.

"I'll be damned, didn't expect someone as stiff as you to be in the club scene at all, but now you tell me you own one?" Arslan asked as she raised an eye-brow. "Don't really see you as the dancing type."

"First, compared to you, everyone is stiff." Jaune said dryly. "And secondly, I'll have you know I am a great dancer."

"Oh really?" Arslan asked skeptically.

"Care to find out?" Jaune asked curiously making her blink before crossing her arms, a small smirk appearing on her usually stern face.

"My, Arc, are you asking me to dance?" Arslan asked curiously. "How drunk are you?" Arslan asked making Jaune chuckled.

 **Lesson 2: Smile**

"Very, but that changes neither my wants nor desires at the moment." Jaune said as he gave her a charming smile. The first smile she could remember seeing from the Knight in a long time. He'll be damned if he let Ruby string him along for this longer than he had to, he would complete as many of those lessons as possible in one go. "Dance with me." Jaune said as his body began to move with music.

"Alright, let's see if you're more flexible here than the gym. Still don't blame me if you hurt your leg again." Arslan challenged before she began to dance with him. She was surprised when she saw how Jaune moved with the music, it was almost as if he were a different person than the depressed warrior she had become accustomed to.

"What do you know, you're really good at this." Arslan admitted her surprise evident as he chuckled.

"When you grow up with seven sisters whom all loved dancing and music, this happens." Jaune said as they moved in synch, Jaune following her movements with ease. Even when she tried to change up her own tempo, he was right there with her. "My eldest sister once told me, dance was the most honest conversation people could have."

"Oh? How's that?" Arslan asked curiously.

"Body language." Jaune answered with a smile. "If you know how to read it, you can learn all kinds of things about people."

"Is that right? Then what does mine say?" Arslan asked as Jaune grabbed her hand, spun her around quickly, and pulled her back towards him, her body now flush against his.

"That we are _sorely_ in need of a reintroduction."

 **Lesson 3: Master a Good Opener**

"Jaune Arc, short sweet and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune introduced himself as their bodies rolled together with the music.

"Do they now?" Arslan asked curiously, her smile growing as she spun around and face him. Jaune just winked at her as they danced around each other, like a gladiator facing off against a fierce lion. "Are all your lines that cheesy?"

 **Lesson 4: Subtle Negation and Double Bind**

"Depends, are you willing to hear more when we wake up in the morning?" Jaune asked curiously. Arslan was confused until she realized that she couldn't answer yes or no to that question without him winning.

"Oh, you're good." Arslan admitted as something else began to fill her eyes.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Fall For Your Type- Jamie Foxx (Feat. Drake)**

"You've got me curious now, what else does my body language tell you?" Arslan asked as Jaune pulled her towards him gently.

"Well for one, you're my type." Jaune admitted. Ruby, as drunk as she was, knew exactly what type of woman he liked. And once he took a step back and forgot about the bitterness that came with their terrible encounters at the gym the past couple of weeks, he'd admit she fit it to a T.

"What's that? Curvy and blonde?" Arslan joked making him give her a wry smile.

"Among other things." Jaune said making her smirk.

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

"Well, beauty aside, you're strong, fierce, prideful as all hell." Jaune added making her grin proudly. "Completely honest with yourself, you say, get, and work for what you want." Jaune said as he grasped the side of her face and peered down into her eyes. "However, delve a little deeper and I can see that you're gentle, patient, compassionate, and if I've learned anything hopelessly optimistic." Jaune said with a chuckle as he rested his forehead against hers.

"How do you figure that?" Arslan asked quietly.

"When people look at me they either see who I was or who I am. You, however…" Jaune trailed off as they stared at each other, olive eyes drowning in an ocean of blue. "You…you're one of the few, the rare few that see who I could be."

"And that scares you." Arslan said as she grasped the side of his face. "To know that your story is a lot of things, but over isn't one of them."

"You know a lot." Jaune said simply making her give him a weak smile.

"I train and provide therapy to a lot of Huntsmen who have been scarred from the war. I'll tell you what I tell them. Being afraid is fine." Arslan said before standing on the tips of her toes and pressing her lips to Jaune's. His eyes widened in surprise but before he could do anything, she broke the kiss. "Letting that fear and pain hold you back, however, is not."

"That's good advice…gotta ask though, does it come with a kiss too?" Jaune joked making her laugh lightly.

"No, that's something I added for you." Arslan said before winking at him. "Don't tell anyone." Arslan said before kissing him once more.

This time Jaune was ready but before he could work his magic…

"Alright it's midnight! Drinks are half off and it's time to really get this party started!" The DJ cheered as an alarm rung throughout the club. As if a spell had been broken, Jaune fell out of the intense trance he had felt since beginning his dance with the lioness. Breaking the kiss, Arslan stepped back with a smirk at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Unfortunately, that's my cue to leave, have to get up early." Arslan said before disappearing into the crowd of dancers which began to bomb rush the bar. When Jaune came to his senses he went to chase after her but stopped when a familiar flash of blue caught his attention.

 **BGM: END**

" _What?"_ Jaune thought with a frown before moving in the opposite direction he had seen Arslan depart.

 **-Opposite side of the Club-**

"And that all really happened!?" A dog Faunus gushed as she and her friend both placed their hands on the chest of a smirking Neptune.

"Yeah, the final push was difficult, but with Arc taking point we managed to make an opening for him and Ruby to go confront Salem and end that nightmare." Neptune said proudly as the younger girls looked at him with stars in their eyes. However, before Neptune could continue, they gasped.

"Like, oh my God, speak of the devil!" The Faunus exclaimed confusing Neptune. "It's Arc!" She gushed, making Neptune pale as a look of abject horror appeared on his face. "Like can we get an autograph?" A bead of sweat slid down Neptune's face as a masculine armed appeared from behind him and handed the girls two pieces of paper. Swallowing nervously, the bluenette turned to find an unamused Jaune looking at him with a dark expression.

"Uh…hey buddy–" Neptune's voice stopped when Jaune grabbed him by his collar and yanked him away from the women.

 **-Outside of the Club-**

 _ ***BAM!***_

"What the hell are you thinking!?"

"Jaune, look, I can explain!" Neptune said quickly after Jaune slammed him against a wall.

"Explain? It was quite clear what was happening in there. You're trying to get laid with two random girls, who are way too young for you, when you should be with Weiss. You know…your fiancé?" Jaune reminded Neptune who winced.

"Look, I know it looks bad but–" Neptune stopped when he saw the look Jaune was giving him that clearly said he wasn't buying any of his crap. "Look, okay, it's as bad as it looks but you have to understand that I wouldn't do this without a reason." Neptune said as Jaune released him. "Look, a man has needs alright? And Weiss has just been so distant lately–"

"She's practically running a Kingdom!" Jaune said incredulously. " _Of course_ she's distant, do you get how busy she is?"

"I know but, look, when Weiss and I got together I knew she would be busy with her company. Her _company."_ Neptune repeated for emphasis. "I did not sign up for all of this political stuff man. When she started getting involved in this stuff I told her it was fine, but man believe me when I say I didn't understand how bad it was going to get."

"So instead of _talking this out_ you thought it was a better idea to sleep around?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Hey don't act all high and mighty, you did the same thing from what I've heard!" Neptune said with a glare only to flinch when an aura-infused punch slammed into the wall next to his head and left a sizable crater.

"I was sixteen, you're twenty-fucking-eight!" Jaune snapped as Neptune looked at him fearfully. "And it's because I've been in this situation that I am so pissed! You have _no_ idea how much you've messed up!"

"Look, I know it's not good to be sneaking around like this but I can fix this. Just keep this between us, man and I'll work it out!" Neptune said as Jaune looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you stupid? Don't answer that. As much stuff as Weiss and I have been through together both on and off the battlefield...you _really_ think I'm not going to tell her?" Jaune asked incredulously making Neptune grimace. Everyone knew that Jaune thought of JNPR and RWBY as his extended family.

And Jaune took family _very_ seriously.

"I won't tell her." Jaune finally said making Neptune look at him in surprise. " _You_ are. You're going to be a man and do it yourself _after_ the wedding. Because so help me God, if you inconvenience Ruby's day in anyway at all with your shit, I will bury you." Jaune swore, his Aura flaring slightly. Retired or not, Neptune had seen what Jaune was capable of.

He was just glad Jaune didn't have his sword.

"Just be glad, it was me that found you and not Ruby." Jaune said and at that moment Neptune's knees felt weak at the thought.

"R-Ruby?"

"Newsflash, I own this place and Ruby is spending the week with me to let off some steam…so guess what? She's inside." Jaune revealed as Neptune actually fell down to his rear.

"Oh my God…I almost died." Neptune said with a whisper. Jaune was terrifying in and of himself…but _The Reaper?_ "Thank you." Neptune said as he looked up at Jaune. "Thank you for getting me out of there and saving my life."

"Old habits die hard." Jaune said with a scoff as he helped Neptune up before sighing. "Look, you've killed my buzz. Just…just go home."

"I can't, I told Weiss not to expect me for a couple of days." Neptune said before sighing as he shook his head. "Look, I don't want to lose her."

"Neptune, Weiss isn't like these _girls_ you mess around with." Jaune said seriously. "The moment you even have to think about losing that _woman,_ it's already too late. You know this." Jaune said, making Neptune shut his eyes as he took in Jaune's words. "Look, you can't go home but you sure as hell can't stay in Vale for your own safety. Leave the city, rent a motel for a day or two, then go home–be with Weiss and deal with this after the wedding." Jaune said before frowning. "I don't want to ask but how long–"

"Two Years." Neptune answered, making Jaune nod before giving Neptune a sad expression.

"You're fucked." Was all Jaune could say and Neptune couldn't blame him, he knew he was too.

"I know…look, I'll see you at the wedding alright? I'm gonna take your advice and leave." Neptune said, making Jaune nod before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Be safe brother."

"Will do, man." Neptune said with a tired smile before he departed leaving Jaune alone. Shaking his head, Jaune re-entered the building.

"Rose!"

"Rose!"

"Rose!"

Jaune blinked as immediately upon re-entering the club he found Ruby with a drink in one hand and a mic in the other as she crowd-surfed while even the DJ cheered her on. Jaune sweat-dropped at the sight and wondered what happened to the Ruby he didn't want to drink or socialize at parties. Shaking his head, Jaune put a smile on his face as he went to get a drink before joining the crowd.

The party must go on.

 **-The Next Morning-**

What

The

Fuck

Happened

Last

Night?

This was the question Jaune tried to piece together as he opened his eyes tiredly once the sun's rays hit his face. Struggling to get up, Jaune winced before grabbing his right pants leg after his leg began to act up again. Bracing himself against the wall of his bedroom, Jaune took a moment to gather his bearings as he waited for his Aura to deal with the pain.

"And we have how many days of this left?" Jaune wondered as he made his way out of his bedroom. Eventually, he made it to his kitchen where he found an exhausted Ruby sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. The robe she was wearing and her still damp hair let him know that she must have just gotten out of the shower. "Morning."

"You're dead to me." Was all Ruby said as she read a Newspaper. Jaune just chuckled a bit as he poured himself a cup while Ruby tried in vain to recover from her hangover.

"Shut up, you had fun." Jaune said with a tired smile as he sat across from her.

"Hm, well I wasn't the only one." Ruby said ask she looked at him with a raised eye-brow while his cheeks reddened slightly. "Is this how you felt all those years ago? I sent you to ask her to dance and you damn near took her home. I'm impressed."

"I still can't believe you tried to set me up with Arslan." Jaune muttered his memories returning to him.

"I didn't know it was her until she turned around." Ruby said, surprising Jaune whom had though she had set it up. "Still, I thought: they don't know each other that well maybe it will be fine. Clearly, you two knew each other a bit better than I thought."

"Barely, she's been vacationing or something here for the last two weeks and went to a gym I like to go to." Jaune said before shaking his head. "She wanted to help me when she noticed I was having problems with my leg–" Jaune stopped but it was too late as he saw Ruby's eye widen before narrowing.

"You didn't tell me your leg was still bothering you."

"It's only minor pain here and there Ruby." Jaune tried to reassure her.

"Jaune, you need to get it checked out. Even a minor pain isn't normal." Ruby said seriously. "Look, we all have scars from the war, some more obvious than others." Ruby said as she gestured to her missing eye. "Letting them go unchecked is a no go Jaune."

"My leg is fine, Ruby, this occasional pain is nothing but a reminder."

"About what?" Ruby challenged. "What could be so important for you to remember that would justify letting your wound go unchecked."

"The times before the injury." Jaune said silencing Ruby whom just shook her head.

"Here's the thing Jaune, that's what we call the past. The longer you keep being consumed by it, the less chance of a better future you'll have." Ruby said before biting her lip. "I've lost enough people to stubbornness…please Jaune, I can't lose you too." Ruby said quietly, her voice wavering in a way that practically caused Jaune physical pain.

" _Fuck."_ Jaune thought to himself, the last thing he wanted to do is be the cause of Ruby's tears. Especially on this week. "Later, I'll get it checked out later."

" _We."_ Ruby corrected. "I'll be damned if I leave you to this, there's no telling when you'll get around to it. You're not well, Jaune. Everyone can see it."

"I know." Jaune said tiredly.

"Still, I won't lie. Last night you looked better." Ruby said matter-of-factly. "I don't know what you're doing recently to heal, but keep it up." Ruby said making Jaune scoff.

"Please, the only thing I've done differently recently was let Arslan drag me around at the gym." Jaune complained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, stubborn woman saw I _might_ have been struggling with some exercises…" Jaune began carefully as he saw a dangerous light flicker in Ruby's eye. "She took it upon herself to make me her training partner and single-handedly changed my entire routine." Jaune grumbled a bit at the memory. "I'll be honest, Rubes I told her to leave me alone in the kindest way possible."

"If this was you a few years ago I'd believe that." Ruby said with a snort before sipping her coffee.

"I know, I know, anyway that went about as well as you could expect. To say we didn't get along would be an understatement but for some reason she kept pestering me and for some reason I decided to cave and just wait it out." Jaune trailed off before chuckling. "It was a strange thing, we talked shit to each other yet we still kept up our routine."

"Then you'll have to explain to me what the actual fuck last night was." Ruby said skeptically. "You can be a charming guy, I'll admit, when you don't have your head up your ass but I refuse to believe you can turn an enemy into whatever the hell _that_ was that fast."

"I…I don't know, I was drunk and I suspect she might have had a drink or two in her as well." Jaune said with a shrug. "I just realized that…maybe we got off on the wrong foot? Like she just wanted to help me but you know how I can be when I get into those moods nowadays. I was blatantly the asshole in this scenario so I figured we should just start over."

"And then you almost got laid." Ruby deadpanned making Jaune blush slightly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, she had to go shortly after we had our, uh, moment." Jaune said making Ruby nod.

"I see–oh, hey Jaune come here for a sec. Check out this article." Ruby said suddenly making him frown as he got up and made his way towards her.

"What's up–hey!" Jaune exclaimed in alarm when, just after he made it to her, she knocked him down on the ground and straddled his waist. At speeds he couldn't track, she rolled up the paper and began to hit him with it.

"Why. Didn't. You. Go. After. Her!?" Ruby ranted as she attempted to beat the shit out of him with the paper. "You. Were. In. there!" With each word she spoke, she smacked him in the head with the rolled-up paper.

"What? Ruby! Stop hitting me!" Jaune said before he caught her wrist. It was definitely karma, Jaune decided then as he recalled the times he literally had to knock sense into Ruby back when he gave her those infamous lessons.

"What is wrong with you, man? She likes you." Ruby said incredulously. "She's your type _and then some_ and you what? Let her walk away? Didn't get a date? Number? Anything!?" Ruby said as she looked down at Jaune as if he were the biggest idiot she had ever seen which was ironic since he used to be their lead tactician. "Bruh..."Ruby finished sadly not even knowing where to begin.

"Uh…I was drunk?" Jaune said before firmly grabbing Ruby's other wrist before she could wail on him. "Look I did go after her, but I was distracted by something else, something _important."_

"How important?" Ruby asked when she heard the seriousness in his voice.

"Very." Was all Jaune could say.

"What?"

"I can't tell you until after the wedding, but it's bad. Bad, but it can wait." Jaune said making Ruby narrow her eye.

"Does it directly involve either me or my bride-to-be?"

"Nope."

"Then it can wait." Ruby admitted with a sigh, trusting Jaune's opinion on the matter.

 _*click*_

"Boss, a quick question–" Melanie stopped when she saw the position the two were in, her twin right behind her. For a moment, there was just pure silence as the parties stared at each other, all four wearing blank expressions. "You know what? It can wait." Melanie said as she backed up and closed the door.

"Well this won't help those rumors about us." Ruby muttered as Jaune sighed.

"I'll talk to them later and explain this…somehow." Jaune said before releasing Ruby so that she could get off of him.

"Jaune, let's just take it easy today." Ruby said after a moment. "Recoup and regroup for the rest of whatever you have planned this week.

"Hm, that works. To be honest, today was gonna be me bullshitting my way through stuff anyway. I could not think of a single thing to do. Oh wait, it's Tuesday. We can go grab some tacos later…" Jaune said making Ruby nod. "Now, that said, tomorrow we're going out and partying on the ocean. You like swimming so I suggest buying some swimwear."

"Alright." Ruby said before smirking in a way that sent a chill down Jaune's spine. "I'll invite Arslan to the party too."

"What?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"A Wingman always prepares for the worst-case scenario. Just because you failed to get her info doesn't mean I did." Ruby said making Jaune pale as he realized that if anyone could get Arslan's contact info it'd be Ruby. "You still owe me eleven lessons."

"Oh God…you're really about to make go through all of those aren't you?" Jaune asked with a groan making her smirk. "Just what are you planning, Crater Face?" Jaune asked with a frown. He was a man who prided himself on his ability to make good plans. Ruby's ability was on par with his but hers was a bit more insidious.

Why?

Because by the time you realized what her plan was it was already too late.

"Jaune, it's been two, count em', two years. I love you, you know that, so it's with that in mind I hope you understand when I tell you to _get the fuck over it."_ Ruby said bluntly. "You have to move on."

"Really? I'm surprised you aren't telling me to have hope." Jaune said making her shake her head.

"Jaune, she left you on the _altar._ I love you both, but you're here and she isn't. This is for your own good." Ruby said before taking a deep breath. "Look, I ran into her recently on a mission."

"I figured." Jaune said making Ruby blink in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Rubes. Tracking her may have been next to impossible, but when the ruins of Kuroyuri were suddenly _wiped off of the map_ with you at the epicenter a few weeks back I figured I could hazard a guess you two met up." Jaune said dryly. "Reunion didn't go so well, huh?" Jaune asked as Ruby had the decency to look embarrassed.

"She…she was desperate to gain control over her life as you know. She felt she needed power to do that and went looking for it in all the wrong places." Ruby said before sighing. "I…may have lost my cool, I'll admit it." Ruby said making Jaune frown, one thing they had noticed was that after the war Ruby gained a temper that was eerily similar to Yang's.

"Wiped off of the map." Jaune repeated dryly making Ruby blush. "You have one eye left; did you really have to use it on her?"

"When you two got together I told you, no one hurts her and no one hurts you. However, if one of you decided to bring harm upon the other…well…I'd intervene." Ruby said as she bit her lip. "She wanted power, I figured I'd remind her what power was. You _know_ she only learned things the hard way."

"Ruby?" Jaune began with a tired sigh as Ruby shifted her feet as if she were a kid getting scolded by their dad.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change." Jaune said with chuckle making Ruby grin. "How…how was she?" Jaune asked after a moment making Ruby frown.

"She fell into a dark place, you both did. _Hopefully_ ,she saw the light. That said, you two have both changed, you're not the same people you used to be…Jaune…believe me when I say this. It's in your best interest to move on." Ruby said before smiling a bit. "You can do it, my dad has done it three times so far, hopefully, third time's the charm."

"Oh yeah, how is the new step-mom anyway?" Jaune asked making Ruby grin.

"Great! She made him shape up and he made her open up. It's _healthy."_ Ruby stressed pointedly making Jaune snort.

"Okay, I get it, I get it, I'll…I'll…try okay?" Jaune asked making Ruby nod.

"That's all I'm asking."

"Still, I can't believe _**they**_ ended up together." Jaune mused.

"I guess Qrow getting married to Winter was the wake up he needed. You know how much of an edge lord my uncle can be." Ruby said making Jaune snort.

"I never met a man that I hated, respected, and cared about as much as that asshole." Jaune said though there was nothing but fondness in his words.

"He has that effect on people." Ruby said with a smile. "Now! As our favorite hammer-wielding huntress would say, make me some pancakes!" Ruby demanded with a grin making Jaune chuckle before nodding his head and making his way towards the stove.

 **-Later: Kuroyuri-**

 _ ***Flap***_

A hooded figure stood before the ruins of Kuroyuri silently as they stared at the destruction.

"You've made your choice…I knew you were weak." A voice said from behind them making their lips curl up ever so slightly.

"Actually…I now know that I'm stronger than you could ever be." The hooded figure said before they began to walk away, discarding their cloak. "Humility is not a weakness, maybe if you realized that you wouldn't be so pitiful." Yang said as she turned to face her mother, a pained expression her face. "The reason you have nothing is because you foolishly destroy everything you love in a childish attempt to avoid the pain of loss. Can't believe I ever thought you would ever have good advice." Yang said with a scoff. "Now excuse me, I have to go to my baby sister's wedding, meet my new step mother, my new aunt, and hopefully see my cousin born one of these days. Why? Because I actually give a damn about my family, Raven." Yang said firmly. "And maybe just maybe, I can get back the man I love."

"If he had any brains he would have forgotten a whelp like you." Raven sneered making Yang chuckle bitterly.

"For once I hope you're right. I'd rather he be a better man with a better woman than the shell of a man I personally destroyed. That, however, may be too complex for your bird-brain to understand." Yang said before departing. "Now, don't you ever show your face to me again and enjoy your life on the run." Yang said as she left her mother fuming in anger while pulling out her scroll.

 _ ***Ring***_

 _["Hello?"]_

"Hey Oscar…" Yang began, her voice tired. "About that pardon for helping to save the world…"  
Yang trailed off as she climbed on her motor-cycle.

 **-Meanwhile: With Jaune and Ruby-**

["DRAW!"]

"Are you serious!?/Damn it!" Both Ruby and Jaune exclaimed as they sat on his couch in their PJ's, a bag from a nearby taco stand resting between them

"You're cheating!" Ruby accused as they once more got a tie in the game _Soaring Ninja 7._

"Says the woman with super-speed, you're like a cheating A.I. on drugs." Jaune said dryly, his own salt very clear. "If anyone's cheating it's you!"

"Me!? I have one eye!"

"Oh no, Crater Face, you don't get to pull that card whenever it suits you." Jaune said as he shook his head as Ruby glowered. "As for how I match you, speed aside, you're predictable. If I know what you're going to do before you do I can match you."

"We're running that back." Ruby said firmly making him chuckle.

"Why? So, we can draw for the twentieth time in a row?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"I have to beat you, if I can't, then I'll never beat Qrow."

"That's a pipe-dream anyway, Ruby. No one can beat that try-hard." Jaune drawled as he reached into the bag and grabbed another taco. "I'm telling you, he goes to game conventions on the low."

"I can see that." Ruby said as she grabbed herself a taco as well. "So, who's all coming tomorrow?"

"Junior and the twins along with some of the clubs most frequent visitors. Everyone else is either busy, getting ready for the big day, or out of town." Jaune answered. "Oh, and Arslan too since you're inviting her."

"Huh? No, I'm not." Ruby said bluntly, confusing Jaune as she took a bite out of her taco. "You are. She tries to not stay up past midnight on the week days so, hurry up champ. You've got…fifteen minutes." Ruby said as she tossed him her scroll.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? You ask her out." Ruby said with a smirk. "Just try not to sound like a creep."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Jaune mutter making her nod.

"You have no idea." Ruby said making Jaune roll his eyes before unlocking her scroll.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed suddenly as he thrust the device back towards Ruby.

"Huh?" Ruby asked before blushing as she looked at her scroll. "Whoops, forgot I was messaging her. Here you go." Ruby said after exiting the test thread where she and her fiancé were having a… _private_ conversation. Bringing up Arslan's contact info she gave the scroll back to him. Jaune just shook his head as he stood up to get some privacy.

 _ ***Ring***_

" _What if she doesn't pick up?"_

 _ ***Ring***_

" _Wait why do I care that much?"_

 _ ***Ring***_

" _Goddamn it, what am I a teenager again?"_ Jaune thought with a face-palm. It was official, he had been out of the dating game for far too long.

 _["Hello? Ruby?"]_ Arslan's voice asked sounding confused.

"Uh, not exactly." Jaune answered sheepishly.

 _["Arc? Oh, that's right Reese did tell me Ruby was staying with you."]_ Arslan said as Jaune leant against the wall.

"Yeah and that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. We're having a party tomorrow on the ocean and I was wondering if you would like to come." Jaune said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 _["Oh? You're inviting friends of hers to hang out, doesn't sound so bad."]_

"Again, not exactly. You might be one of the few familiar faces there." Jaune said before he steeled his nerves. "Actually, I was inviting you to come with me as my plus one."

 _["…Well, well, Arc, are you actually asking me on a date?"]_ Arslan asked and Jaune could hear a hint of disbelief in her voice. _["…are you drunk again?"]_

"No, I'm sober, doesn't mean I haven't finally lost my mind." Jaune joked with a chuckle.

 _["So, you're crazy?"]_ Arslan teased.

"For you, I might be." Jaune answered he could just barely hear her sharp intake of breath.

 _["You smooth bastard."]_

"I try." Jaune said and couldn't the help the grin slowly appearing on his face. "I'll admit I'll be a bit busy making sure everything goes smoothly but I'll be damned if I don't make sure you have a good time. That is, if you're willing to accompany me."

 _["You know what, Arc? I think I will."]_

"Really?" Jaune asked, surprised.

 _["You sound surprised."]_ Arslan said with a laugh

"That and relieved, I'll admit it." Jaune said with a laugh of his own.

 _["What can I say? You interest me."]_ Arslan said honestly. _["What should I wear?"]_

"Hm, whatever you would wear to a beach works."

 _["That eager to see me in a swimsuit?"]_ Arslan joked.

"Without a doubt." Jaune answered, making her giggle, surprising him as Arslan had never seemed like the type of woman to giggle. In fact, seeing how mellow the stern woman actually was only seemed to reinforce that their bad start had mainly been his fault. Jaune realized he really didn't know Arslan.

Something it seemed he was going to have to fix.

 _["Okay I'll pick one out tomorrow."]_

"Pick one out?" Jaune asked curiously.

 _["Didn't bring mine, sorry Arc, I love Vale but you can't beat the beaches in Mistral so swimming was not something I expected to do here."]_ Arslan explained, humor lacing her words making Jaune shake his head despite knowing she couldn't see him.

"You clearly not know of what you speak, there is no better ocean view than Vale." Jaune said. "I'll have to tell you about it, when we pick you out something to wear tomorrow."

 _["We?"]_

"I'll apologize in advance, but I was raised old school, a real classic man." Jaune said with a grin. "I invited you out unexpectedly; I'll buy you something to wear."

 _["Now I know you've gone crazy."]_ Arslan said with a laugh. _["You actually want to go shopping with me, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to date me."]_

"There is clearly much you have to learn then because that's exactly what I'm doing." Jaune said, his heart beat increasing a bit after he admitted it. Arslan paused for a moment on her end before responding.

 _["Alright, Arc. Let's go shopping in the morning, I hope you know what you're getting in to."]_ Arslan said making him laugh.

"If the night goes right, I hope I do too."

 _["You're horrible!"]_ Arslan laughed while Jaune simply grinned proudly. _["How's three sound? We can meet up in front of the gym, after a quick workout of course."]_

"That works, I have something to do at five but the party will start at six so you can go there with Ruby and I."

 _["Sounds great. I'll see you then. Now if you ask me, I have to turn in early."]_ Arslan said as Jaune glanced at the time on the scroll and realized it was midnight.

"Goodnight."

 _["Night."]_ Arslan said softly before hanging up. And just like that, Jaune once more found himself being snapped back to reality.

 _*clap*_

Jaune turned around to find Ruby leaning on the wall behind him, clapping as she looked like a cat that had just caught a canary.

"Look at you." Ruby said proudly as Jaune blushed. "Dude, you've got it so _bad."_

"Shut up." Jaune said, his face glowing as he brushed past her as she laughed.

"This is so cute, is this how you felt back then? No wonder people like hooking up others so much." Ruby teased as the knight groaned. "I only heard half of it, but give me the details." Ruby gushed as she hugged the man and dragged him back to the couch.

It was going to be a long night.

 **-The Next Afternoon: Gym-**

"You so did that on purpose." Jaune said with a mock glare as Arslan simply looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Arslan said as they began to make their way down the streets of Vale. They had worked out like usual, and Jaune would admit that without bitterness holding him back that he even had a lot of fun. However, unlike other times, Arslan had suggested new yoga stretches that, well, sent Jaune's mind to some very interesting places when he saw her perform them.

He didn't know who thought of the downward dog pose.

But he was ready to shake their God damn hand.

Safe to say the cold shower he took after the workout was much needed.

 **Lesson 5: Subtle Prediction**

"Right." Jaune said with a chuckle. "Still I have to admit, your flexibility is one thing that always caught me by surprise. I hurt just looking at you sometimes."

"That's just because you're so damn stiff." Arslan said as she nudged his side. "The biggest mistake you can make is assuming that just because you have muscles that it gives you an excuse to not be flexible."

"I guess you're right. After all you're the best of both worlds." Jaune said as he looked at her, she was very flexible but she was also _solid._ Her body was very toned from what he could see but then again, anyone crazy enough to fight Grimm with nothing but her bare-hands and a dagger had to be.

"Am I now?"

"Oh yeah. You hit a bit harder than me and you move just as well as Ren." Jaune said before scratching the side of his cheek. "Uh, one of my old teammates."

"Oh, I remember him, led the special ops, legit ninja." Arslan said making Jaune nod. "Is it bad I thought he was female when I first saw him?" Arslan asked making Jaune snort.

"Not at all, I think everyone does until he speaks or they get a better look at him." Jaune said making her laugh a bit. "Honestly my whole team was like that when I think about it."

"Like what?" Arslan asked curiously.

"Our personalities kind of…contradicted our genders." Jaune said sheepishly. "Ren loved cooking and gardening, Nora loved to just cause havoc and break bones, Pyrrha was a straight up soldier…and let's just say having seven sisters does have an effect on you when you grow up." Jaune said before laughing fondly at the memories. "I'll probably have more fun than you shopping."

"And here I thought you were the stereotypical macho man who couldn't open up." Arslan said with a smirk. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Helps keep life exciting. Oh, we're here." Jaune said as they arrived at the store. "After you." Jaune said dramatically as he opened the door. Arslan just shook her head fondly as she entered the shop.

 **Lesson 6: IOI-Indicator of Interest**

"You know about me, but what about you?" Jaune asked curiously as he turned to face her. "Just what is it that made you the fearsome woman I see in front of me?"

"Me? Not much to say really." Arslan said with a shrug as she looked up at him. "I grew up in a town outside of Mistral. My family trained me so I could defend myself against the Grimm. You know those towns outside the walls weren't always protected. However, I learned and grew faster than my parents expected and next thing I know they kicked me off our land, said they wanted me to aspire for bigger things. That's how I ended up in Haven and met my second family." Arslan said, smiling at the memories before they stopped in front of a changing room. Jaune sat down as she went to get changed.

"They must have been quite the teachers, your family. I remember getting a mission report that said you ripped apart a Paladin with your bare hands. I didn't know you that well back then, but best believe I almost crapped my pants when I heard that." Jaune said with a laugh.

"They gave me one hell of a foundation, I'll admit. That was a blessing in disguise seeing how that coward Lionheart couldn't run a school to save his soul." Arslan muttered. "I won't lie though, my later drive…that might have had something to do with you."

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked in surprise as she laughed lightly.

"My home-town was attacked by the Nuckelavee way back when and instead of sending me and my team they sent your team and Ruby to deal with it. Said you all were a better match." Arslan explained as Jaune grimaced at the memory of his first legitimate challenge as a hunter. He was so glad his upgrades to his sword worked as planned.

A pang hit his heart then.

" _That was a good sword."_ Jaune thought to himself with a frown. _"Especially when Pyrrha lent me the metal I needed."_

"Then there was the siege for Vacuo." Arslan continued, regaining his attention.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _D-damn it." Arslan muttered as she fell to a knee, both Bolin and Nadir in critical condition behind her as dozens of White Fang corpses surrounded them. Still that mattered not as she saw reinforcements quickly making their way towards her, her own aura level in the red. "So, this is my last stand huh?" Idly she wondered if Reese would have made a difference but shook her head, her partner was where she needed to be and doing a far more important job._

 _ ***THOOOOM!***_

 _Arslan's eyes widened in shock when a tall figure, clad from head to toe in white armor, landed on the ground in front of her and on his left arm was a white and gold shield that bore two golden arcs._

" _Stay back, reinforcements will be here in five. Protect your team." The Knight ordered, his armor creating a holographic cape that billowed behind him. Pulling a beautiful blade from the shield, the Knight stood firm. It was then that a feeling of warmth came over her as a blue energy surrounded her and her teammates and hardened around them "Don't worry I'll take care of it from here." The Knight said before charging straight into the incoming army alone. Arslan could only watch in shock as he held the line alone until their reinforcements could extract them._

 _ **-Flashback: End-**_

" _I forgot all about that."_ Jaune thought as the memory returned to him.

"That's twice you saved my family when I was unable to, too weak to." Arslan said from inside the changing room. "I used you as an example, a benchmark I had to reach, and well…you saw the results." Arslan said sheepishly, "Though I must apologize."

"Apologize?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"I know I wasn't the most bearable person when I ran into you again all those weeks ago. It's just when I saw you…I don't know, I just couldn't leave you as some sort of shell of the man you were. Not without at least trying to help, my pride wouldn't allow it." Arslan said before sighing. "But my approach was all wrong. I've had enough practice healing veterans to understand that."

"No, actually I think you did the right thing." Jaune said after a moment. "You didn't tip-toe around the problem. You were straight forward and honest. Like bitter medicine I had to swallow it…there is only a handful of people I could trust to give me a kick in the ass when I needed it…so thank you." Jaune said honestly. "I'm trying to get better now and I want to get better, so I'm taking it one day at a time."

"Arc, just what is that we're doing?" Arslan asked after a moment. "When I started helping you, I personally saw you as my patient…but if you were my patient then I would have crossed way too many lines at this point."

"It's a good thing it's not official then." Jaune said before leaning back in his seat. "Look between the war and my failed marriage, I've been lost in my depression. Because of that, I've lost whatever it was that made me…me. I can never go back to who I was, and I've made peace with that…but when I look at you, spend time with you, _talk_ with you I feel myself becoming something else. Something better, even better than that man I once was." Jaune said seriously. "I don't know what we are or what we're doing…but I like it and wanna see where it goes."

"I do too." Arslan said after a while making him grin.

"Glad to hear it." Jaune said before frowning after a few moments. "Uh…not to be that guy, but are you done yet?"

"Yeah, but I can't come out right now." Arslan said confusing Jaune.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'll be damned if I let you see me cry this early, Arc." Arslan said firmly making him blink owlishly before chuckling as Arslan's pride came back in full force.

 **-Later-**

 **Lesson 7: The Art of Rejection**

"That will be a big no. No weapon and my leg still needs some time, unless you want your win over me to be because of a handicap." Jaune said with a laugh as he once more refused Arslan's offer for a spar making her pout.

"Oh God, I'm actually pouting." Arslan muttered as she caught herself before jabbing a finger into his chest. "You, Arc, are bad for my image."

"It'll take a lot more than some cute moments to ruin that image." Jaune said making her smirk.

 **Lesson 8: Establish a Close Rapport**

"Damn straight." Arslan said as she crossed her arms proudly. It was then she frowned before checking her scroll. "Four fifty-seven. Damn, you're probably going to be late for your appointment." Arslan said sounding a bit guilty. After getting her swimsuit, the two just hung around the city doing whatever it was they wanted. Jaune was going to respond when his scroll vibrated in his pocket.

"Arc." Jaune answered.

 _["You're welcome, figured this would make lesson nine go a bit smoother."]_ Ruby said making Jaune blink in surprise before she hung up. Jaune pretended to be on the scroll for a little longer before hanging up as he tried to figure out where the fuck Ruby was peeping from.

 **Lesson 9: False Time-Constraint**

"No, it's fine, my appointment just got cancelled." Jaune said smoothly making Arslan beam at him. "We can hang a bit more before we have to meet up with Ruby."

"Then do you mind if we go sight-seeing?" Arslan asked curiously. "I figured someone like you might know where we can find some hidden gems."

"You figured right." Jaune said as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll give you the Arc-Approved tour of Vale." Jaune said before he led her through a bit of the city. The damage to Jaune was still severe, but with each step he took with the lioness, he felt himself healing little by little. Whatever it was they had, it could last forever or it could last a day, either way he wanted to savor it.

 **-That Evening-**

"Gotta say, you've outdone yourself." Ruby said with a bright smile on her face as she stepped on to the deck of the boat with Jaune and Arslan. Ruby was wearing a black and red bikini that had her emblem printed on her left breast along with a thin red hooded jacket. She also had Crescent Rose strapped to her back. Arslan was wearing a black and gold bikini and a matching Sari that hugged her waist in way that, quite frankly, made it hard for Jaune to concentrate

"For real, this is really beautiful." Arslan said as she looked across the deck. There was a decent size pool, a hot tub, a lot of places for poolside games, a bar, and from what she could tell–a pretty decent sound system.

"Glad you like it, I'm going to tell the captain we're here and make sure Junior and the twins have everything. We'll depart in thirty when some more people arrive." Jaune said making Arslan look at him in confusion.

"Captain? I thought this was your boat?" Arslan said as she titled her head in confusion.

"It is, but if you think Mr. Motion sickness over here, despite getting over it, ever learned how to run a boat you're mistaken." Ruby joked making Jaune roll his eyes while Arslan looked at him in concern.

"One, are you going to be okay? And two, why did you buy a boat if you were motion sick?" Arslan asked, making Jaune wave off her concerns.

"I'll be fine. I took some medicine beforehand to deal with the symptoms. I've been using it since the war had me jumping out of airships." Jaune said before sighing. "And two, it was a gift. Used to belong to my eldest sister, she gave it to me as a thank you for helping Ruby here deal with Salem."

"Oh no you don't, don't make yourself sound like a footnote you ass, that's why I have so many problems now." Ruby complained.

"Wait, what?" Arslan asked as she turned to Ruby.

"During the final push, Jaune and I finished off Salem. It was like sixty percent me, forty percent him." Ruby began as Jaune crossed his arms. "Which is what I said in my official report, this douche here goes out of his way to make it seem like it was all me so he can avoid publicity."

"Really?" Arslan asked looking amused.

"What can I say? I'm a private person."

"So am I, you dick!" Ruby exclaimed before punching him in the arm.

"The people want a good story, something, someone they can believe in. A heroic final battle between Ruby and Salem sounds a lot better than that bitch getting the tag team from hell." Jaune said with a laugh.

"And the reason I haven't retired yet is because going on missions gets me away from the paparazzi." Ruby said dryly. "But you know what? That's fine." Ruby said before grinning darkly. "Because I am going to have a lot of down time soon if things go the way I hope. I think I'll pick up writing as a hobby, and make sure to detail _everything_ that happened during the war." Ruby said, making Jaune pale.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would and will." Ruby said and Arslan blinked owlishly at the pure horror that was on Jaune's face. "Jaune and I did a lot of things off record to escape Ironwood before we eventually took control of the army from him, real heroic shit. Shit that would…get a certain Knight we know a lot of attention from fans and the public as a whole."

"Okay now I'm interested, you two will have to tell me some of those stories one day." Arslan said making Ruby nod and so did Jaune.

"Fine, but just be aware, that my accounts are far more accurate than hers will ever be." Jaune said firmly. "I'll be right back."

"Do that and while you do I'm going to tell your new girlfriend about what happened on Solitas." Ruby said, making Jaune curse as she dragged Arslan away.

"Wait? Girlfriend?" Arslan asked as she followed Ruby.

"Please it's written on your faces." Ruby said bluntly and Arslan was glad her complexion hid the embarrassment she was feeling. For a moment, neither of them said anything as they approached the edge of the boat. Arslan's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the beauty of the setting sun against the waters surrounding Vale, "Before I tell you about what happened in Solitas, there is something I must say to you first."

"What?"

"Thank you." Ruby said honestly. "Thank you for trying to help him, thank you for being there. I haven't seen him smile like that in years. I don't know and I don't care if this is a fling or something serious, but I'll tell you the same thing you once told me." Ruby said as she turned to face Arslan, her eye shining ominously with power. "Hurt him and I will _**destroy**_ you."

"Noted." Arslan said without missing a beat. There was nothing else she could say honestly. After she had found out about the engagement, she herself had made sure the reaper was to understand that no harm was to befall her future spouse or else, difference in power be damned she would have found a way. "But…are you really okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Because of Yang?" Ruby asked with a scoff. "I don't care how much she was hurting, there is no excuse. Her mother abandoned her, my mother died on us, our father had to raise us alone with the occasional help from my Uncle who-guess what- also had commitment issues back then. For a while all we had was each other, we were sisters. _Family._ And she turned her back on us, letting herself be seduced by empty promises of power from her worthless mother."

"Ruby…" Arslan trailed off, not expecting to hear so much pain in Ruby's voice.

"My sister is dead." Ruby said and despite not knowing Ruby all that well, even Arslan could feel that the words just felt _wrong_ coming from Ruby. "If she comes back one day, she'll be a different person a person that…through time and healing I _might_ be able to love once more. But the person she was? She died with Jaune." Ruby said before releasing a long breath. "Sorry about the rant, but look the only person I would trust with Jaune is a sister. After the ceremony? You'll practically be my sister in all but name."

"If that's the case…" Arslan trailed off as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "…You and I need to spend more quality time together." Arslan said making Ruby smile.

"I'd like that." Ruby said before frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, just thinking about the wedding. There is a feeling everyone has, that this marriage won't work out simply because that's just how my family is expected to _work."_ Ruby said as she gritted her teeth. "Love apparently doesn't last long for us, but you know what? _Fuck_ that. We can't let the past define us. This is why rather than the parents that disowned her when we first announced our relationship to them, it'll be Uncle Qrow who walks her down the aisle. He's scared shitless of his Semblance messing up the ceremony, but this is the time for him to get over it so he can really be with his wife. I'm sick and tired of the past dictating our future. Tired of past traumas stopping future happiness," Ruby said tiredly. "I spent so many years of my life fighting a war to stop that very idea, but so many people are still consumed by it."

"Just take it one day at a time, Ruby." Arslan advised. "You have a habit of putting the world on your shoulders and that's admirable but you yourself have to realize that the war is over too." Arslan advised making Ruby's eye widen. "You yourself are in danger of falling into the same trap you condemn others for."

"Am I?"

"Afraid so," Arslan said sheepishly. "You're so focused on making sure everyone is healed that you're not looking at yourself. You're taking up a responsibility soon. You're getting married and soon starting a family. That needs to be your main focus. You've saved everyone enough, now you have to learn to let go and either let them save themselves or let others carry that burden."

"You're right." Ruby said with a sigh as she looked out into the darkening sky, the stars just barely becoming visible. "However, before that wedding, I will make one last attempt to make Jaune move forward. I owe him too much to not do that."

"You wouldn't be his best friend if you didn't." Arslan said before wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "Now, I don't know about you but there is only one way to end a heart-to-heart like that."

"Drinks?"

"And food."

"You and I are going to get along just fine." Ruby said with a grin that Arslan matched.

 **-Three Hours later-**

 **BGM: Get Lucky- Daft Punk**

The party was in full swing and once more Ruby had completely checked out much to Arslan's surprise.

"Okay, I'll admit it. Ruby didn't seem like the person to party this much." Arslan said with a sweat-drop as she watched Ruby completely decimate her opposition in game after game of chicken while Dust Punk performed for the party goers.

"I am unstoppable!" Ruby cheered as she high-fived the person beneath her as the crowd cheered.

"She always seemed a bit anti-social at parties, a bit like Reese." Arslan said making Jaune chuckle as he handed her a drink.

"Oh, she _was_ , so imagine our surprise the first time we ever got Ruby drunk off her ass. She did a complete one-eighty. I still don't know what happened that night, but we spent the next three days trying to track her down." Jaune said as he shook her head.

"Was…was she okay?"

"Oh yeah, It's Ruby, even fucked up she can take care of herself. The same can't be said for part of the Kingdom though." Jaune mused. "Still, she takes after Qrow a bit more than we expected." Jaune said before shuddering. "Letting those two get drunk at the same time…I thought we were going to die."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah," Jaune said before smirking. "Still one hell of a party though it was nothing compared to the month after the war."

"Don't remind me." Arslan said playfully. "I think the entire planet got wasted that month. It was the first time in a long time that everyone was just…happy."

 **Lesson 10: Demonstration of High Value**

"Yeah, and I'll do my best to make sure that happens more often, at least for Vale. It's why I throw so many parties and things you know? Keep the people happy." Jaune said as he turned to look at the city lights with Arslan. "Vale got hit the hardest and I spent my time trying to restore it the best I could."

"Well you did a good job, you honestly can't tell that this place was practically a crater." Arslan said softly as she leant against him. "You did good job, no, a wonderful one."

"Thanks." Jaune said as he placed an arm around her. "I've always loved this Kingdom from its capital, to Beacon, to the towns just outside its wall. I don't know why, it's like it's in my blood." Jaune said before smiling a bit as he turned to face her. "Wanna see something cool? Look over there." Jaune said as he pointed into the distance. Arslan looked out and her eyes widened a bit as she saw a green light beneath an ocean of stars.

"Wait…is that–"

"Beacon, with some upgrades to the tower it's working better than ever. We can now reach more people than ever and we're working on plans to construct more towers across Remnant." Jaune said making her smile.

"That's great!"

"Right?" Jaune said with a laugh. "You said your parents lived in the country, right? Well give it a few months. It'll be easier to contact them whenever you want. I wanted to tell you before, but this seemed like a better time."

"Aren't you the romantic?" Arslan teased. "A nice work out, a day out on the town, and now you have me out here on a beautiful night giving me some great news. You are really trying to win me over, aren't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise." Jaune said as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Well it worked." Arslan said before claiming his lips for her own. This time, Jaune made sure he was prepared and responded appropriately. Arslan wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss.

 **BGM: END**

"Jaune!" Ruby called out suddenly as they broke the kiss. Jaune looked towards his friend just in time to catch a microphone. "Junior bet me that you couldn't sing, got a lot of Lien riding on this, help me out!"

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked in surprise before turning to Junior.

"Sorry, she started singing, someone complimented her on it and then she said you were better but that's obviously the booze talking…uh…no offense." Junior said sheepishly. "You just don't look like the singing type."

"Not…"

"…at all." The twins said, making his eye-twitch, especially when the other party goers turned towards them.

"Damn it Ruby!" Jaune groaned.

"What? You got this, I know you can sing. Hurry up and make me money!" Ruby said as Arslan looked up at him curiously and admittedly a bit skeptical as well.

"Can you sing?" Arslan asked making Jaune snort.

"Like a God damn angel." Jaune said without hesitation surprising her with his confidence. Sighing, Jaune checked his scroll for the time and frowned a bit. "Guess there's enough time. Actually…I can time this pretty well." Jaune muttered to himself before nodding. Looking up towards the band he nodded towards them and they immediately began to chance the song. "Alright, Crater Face, you win."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered as Junior looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Junior asked making Jaune smirk.

"Yup and this is why you don't doubt me." Jaune said as the party goers began chanting his name. "This is dedicated to you, Ruby on your special day." Jaune said making her beam while Arslan looked on in amusement. Jaune cleared his throat before glancing at Arslan and the party-goers.

 **BGM: Death of a Bachelor (Instrumental)- Panic! At the Disco**

" _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me_

 _I don't look the same_

 _Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hooky_

 _With the best of the best, pull my heart out my chest_

 _So that you can see it too_

 _I'm walking the long road_

 _Watching the sky fall_

 _The lace in your dress tangles my neck_

 _How do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _O-o-oh! Letting the water fall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _O-o-oh! Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after, whooo_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

 _I'm cutting my mind off_

 _It feels like my heart is going to burst_

 _Alone at a table for two_

 _And I just wanna be served_

 _And when you think of me_

 _Am I the best you've ever had?_

 _Share one more drink with me_

 _Smile even though you're sad_

 _I'm walking the long road_

 _Watching the sky fall_

 _The lace in your dress tangles my neck_

 _How do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _O-o-oh! Letting the water fall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _O-o-oh! Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after, whooo_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _O-o-oh! Letting the water fall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _O-o-oh! Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after, whooo_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor."_

 _ **BGM: END**_

When the song ended, Jaune raised a glass towards Ruby with a grin just as fireworks could be heard in the distance.

 _ ***Bang***_

 _["Congratulations on your big day!"]_

Ruby's eye glistened as she read the message in the sky. Raising a glass towards her friend with a grin, they toasted as the party-goers cheered loudly. To say Arslan was taken back would be an understatement. That was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She, despite herself, felt emotional watching that and it wasn't even aimed at her.

"In your face!" Ruby said to the shocked form of Junior. Shaking his head to escape is moment of stupor, he grumbled before handing her a hefty amount of lien.

"You really are full of surprises." Arslan said with a laugh

"Have to be, life would be boring otherwise." Jaune said before raising the mic to his face as he looked at the guests. "We'll dock in two hours, afterwards, those of you on board will get a free round of drinks and free admission to the club when we get back to the city." Jaune informed them making them cheer. "Now let's have fun, come on guys, what am I paying you for?" Jaune shouted before tossing the mic back to the band whom immediately began to blast music.

 **-Three Hours later-**

Jaune carried Ruby on his back as Arslan held Crescent Rose under her arm. After two more hours on the boat and nearly another hour at the club below, it was safe to say they were exhausted. Ruby, being the most intoxicated, had actually passed out mid-dance. Jaune had grabbed her, of course, not before he took a picture or two to laugh at later, and proceeded to carry her back to his apartment with Arslan.

"How the hell do you sleep above a club?" Arslan asked with a grimace when she opened the door for Jaune.

"Close the door and find out." Jaune said, confusing her until she did what he said. Her eyes widened when the sound of the club was completely cut off.

"Damn that's good soundproofing, it's like a bunker in here." Arslan joked as she eyed the place. "A very luxurious bunker."

"Gift from my sister." Jaune explained as they made their way to the guest room and placed Ruby on the bed.

"Your sister must really love you." Arslan said quietly as she placed Crescent Rose next to Ruby. She shook her head in amusement when the reaper grabbed her weapon and hugged it like a child would a teddy bear.

"Well that and I kept someone she loved dearly alive thanks to ending the war with Ruby. Made her more than a little grateful."

"She must have really loved that person."

"More than you know, oh man is that one hell of a story. Remind me to tell you about it one day, it actually ties in with Ruby and your partner a bit." Jaune said as they walked out into the living room. It was at that moment, Arslan's scroll vibrated. Pulling it out her eyes widened slightly when she saw it was midnight.

"Huh, never thought I'd have this much fun on a weekday but I have to head home and get some shut eye." Arslan said making Jaune nod.

"Let me walk you to the door." Jaune said as he led, Arslan to his door and opened it. "Did you have fun?"

"Understatement, tonight was amazing." Arslan said with a bright smile before giving him a peck on his lips. "I'll see you later." Arslan said as she went to leave.

It was then she stopped.

Arslan frowned a bit when she glanced down to find Jaune gently grabbing her wrist. Turning around she saw Jaune staring at her, an unknown amount of emotion swimming behind his eyes.

"Arc?"

"Stay." Jaune said making her look at him in surprise. "This wonderful feeling you give me, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it to end just yet. So please, stay." Jaune said quietly as he released her wrist.

"How long?" Arslan asked, her voice barely a whisper as she searched his eyes. It was then that Jaune gave her a sheepish smile.

"Long enough for me to make you some coffee in the morning?" Jaune suggested. He waited with baited breath as Arslan opened her mouth to respond.

 **-Jaune's Room-**

 **BGM: Let's Get it On-Marvin Gaye**

 _ ***SLAM!***_

The door to Jaune's room slammed open as he and Arslan stumbled into the room as they kissed each other passionately. Sticking her foot back, Arslan used it to shut the door as she moved her hands to his chest. Jaune's eyes widened when she pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

"Huh?" Jaune asked as he panted, worried that she might have had second thoughts as he saw the glare on her face. That worry ended, however, soon after she raised her hand.

 _ ***SHING***_

Jaune's jaw dropped as he felt a significant blow to _his_ aura as he shirt and belt buckled were simply eviscerated from own powerful swipe of the claw Arslan called a hand. His blood went cold when he glanced down and saw bloodied scratch marks on his chest healing rapidly.

"Kinky." Jaune said before yelping as Arslan kicked of her sandals and kicked him back onto his bed. A bead of sweat slid down his face as the lioness stalked toward him, eyes filled with lust. _"Well damn, here we go again, Arc. Time for another crazy adventure."_

"Too many clothes," Arslan said as she removed her top before literally pouncing on him, making him yelp.

Perhaps this was a mistake.

Is what Jaune thought as the powerful woman straddled him and managed to hold his body in place firmly before she reached back and ripped off his pants. Jaune just watched in morbid fascination as she tightly gripped his wrists before placing his hands on her chest.

"Show me what you've got, hero." Arslan said as she reached back and grabbed something that made Jaune realize that he had somehow lost his boxers as well.

" _Did she just growl?"_ Jaune wondered before shivering when she licked him from his chest up to his neck. _"Wait…why am I questioning this?"_ Jaune wondered as she nibbled on his earlobe.

 _["Yeah! Go get em', Jaune!"]_

Jaune could swear he had heard Ruby cheering from the room over, probably awoken by their loud entrance into his room. Still Arslan either seemed to not notice or care as she continued to consume the prey beneath her.

 **BGM: END**

 **-That Next Morning-**

 **BGM: Exchange- Bryson Tiller**

" _God damn…"_ Was the first thing Jaune thought as he awoke to the sound of his alarm. The first thing he noticed was strange weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Arslan snuggled into his side, her complexion a beautiful contrast to his own. He chuckled as she frowned from the sound of the alarm and moved closer into him as he moved to shut it off.

For such a fierce woman, she could be very cute at times too.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Arslan asked tiredly as she looked up at him while rubbing her eyes.

"About six." Jaune answered making her nod as he propped himself up on his elbow. For a moment Jaune tried to think of something to say, but for once his mind drew a blank. "…Hey." Jaune said lamely making her giggle.

"Hey to you too."

"So…last night was a thing."

"To say the least." Arslan said as she took a moment to savor his awkwardness, it wasn't often people saw him relapse into his awkward self. Hell, she didn't even know this side of him existed until recently. "I…I'll admit I wasn't expecting you to be that good, Jaune."

"I may be out of practice, but it's like riding a bike." Jaune said before smirking. "Though I'll choose you over a bike any day."

"You're _really are_ horrible." Arslan said with a laugh as she slapped him on his chest. "I have to get ready." Arslan said with a disappointed sigh as she forced herself up and sat on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment when she felt Jaune shift in the bed behind her before embracing her warmly from behind.

"Just where have you been running off to?" Jaune wondered. "I thought you were on vacation." Jaune said making her smile a bit.

"That's…half true. Honestly, I've been testing out a new clinic here in Vale. I was helping veterans in Atlas during their restoration program, but Weiss asked me to try out Vale, said I was needed more here." Arslan answered, surprising Jaune. "She said I had a choice between here or returning to Mistral, so I came here because if people need help then I want to be there. I have to return Friday evening after the wedding to get my stuff in order so I can pick where to move. I'll have three months to finish helping those I can in Atlas."

"I see, well-totally biased by the way-I think you would be good here." Jaune said as he kissed her neck.

"Ha! At least you're honest about it." Arslan said with an amused eye-roll.

"At least now I know why you're here instead of touring the Kingdoms with Reese despite being the Maid of Honor."

"Yeah it sucked I couldn't go but Nadir took my place and I bought her the tickets as a gift." Arslan said with a shrug. "Still I'll admit, I wasn't sure where I would choose, always was a bit homesick you know and I didn't really know much about Vale."

"But?"

" _But_ a certain hard-headed man made me see I wasn't looking in the right places. Though where I end up is still up in the air." Arslan explained.

"Glad to hear it." Jaune said with a grin. "Sorry if that was a bit intrusive."

"It's fine, though I have a…personal question for you." Arslan said before frowning a bit as she glanced down at the legs she was sitting between.

One made of flesh and bone.

The other made of steel and bolts.

"How did it happen?" Arslan sked quietly making him stiffen a bit as she placed a hand on the prosthetic leg that was covered in faded yellow and black paint. Sorry if you don't want to talk–"

"–It was a mission to the ruins in Solitas." Jaune said quietly as he released a long sigh. It brought up bad memories, but holding on to this, not talking to any one and pretending that what happened didn't happen was beginning to take a toll on him. "My team and Ruby's were in search of a relic. Blake got hurt badly and Yang snapped, her Semblance going full throttle. Keep in mind that at this point we had been separated by an explosion." Jaune began as he placed a hand over Arslan's. "When I found Yang, she was fighting Emerald."

"She was the one with the illusions, right?" Arslan asked quietly and she could feel him nod.

"She made Yang think that I was her and well…let's just say when Yang is in that state it's hard for her to think straight. Immense pain, that was the one sure fire way to break someone out of Emerald's Semblance but I couldn't bring myself to hurt Yang." Jaune continued his story. "I was hurt pretty badly. To say the least, I was surprised I hadn't died especially since Yang had become a maiden at that point."

"How did she break free?" Arslan couldn't help but ask making Jaune chuckle tiredly as he looked towards the corner of the room where a suit of armor and Crocea Mors rested inside a display case.

"She turned her sights on Ruby who had just entered the site. Ruby didn't know Yang was under Emerald's control and Emerald was going to use that. I…I had enough Aura to pump into my charred leg and make one last attack, I had to make it count and Emerald was too far away…so I took off her arm." Jaune revealed making Arslan gasp. "That's why I don't carry my sword anymore after the war. It's kind of stupid."

"No, it's not, if anything it makes sense…I'm sorry I made that jab at you about your sword…I didn't know." Arslan said quietly, her eyes watering a bit. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault and in a way, you helped me realize how stupid it was." Jaune said quietly. "The Sword didn't hurt Yang, I didn't hurt Yang, it was Emerald. That sword kept me, my father, his father, and so on alive all these years and it'll probably keep my kid alive too one day. It was just a reminder of what happened, but honestly there are so many things that remind me of what happened that taking it out on a damn sword is stupid."

Really how much time did he waste looking for a target for his hate before settling on that sword?

"After the war, Yang and I…we had a lot of guilt towards each other. Things got worse and worse each day even though we tried so hard to make it work. Then I made the mistake of proposing when things clearly weren't right and on top of that, Raven–her mother–started coming around trying to make Yang join her bandits saying that it was her birthright." Jaune said with a sneer. "So, when the wedding came and she didn't show, I didn't even need to be told where she went. My sister asked me why I had stayed when things got so bad and I told her that it was because I owed Yang for giving me a second chance after I messed up."

"But Jaune–"

"–I know." Jaune said with a tired laugh as he held her closer. "When I said it out loud I realized where I messed up. Honestly, I think my sister already knew why I stayed but made me say it out loud. You stay in relationship because you love someone and want to help them better themselves. At some point, I went from that to staying because I _owed_ her and only when I said it out loud did I realize that at some point our relationship had become unhealthy. We should have gotten professional help or something, but we were both too stubborn."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course, I do." Jaune said honestly. "I wouldn't be human if I didn't."

"If she came back, better, would you try again?" Arslan asked quietly making Jaune frown.

"I don't know." Jaune said honestly.

He really didn't.

"Thank you." Arslan said confusing Jaune for a moment. "For not lying and for sharing that with me." Arslan said looking relieved. It was then, Jaune realized that whatever possible future he had with Arslan short or long had depended on the answer he just gave. If he had lied and said no, Arslan would have no doubt saw through that and left him.

He was not the best liar in the world after all.

"Well, as emotionally exhausting as that was…" Arslan trailed off. "…I need to wash up and go to my hotel room and change."

"I'll go get the shower ready for us." Jaune said as he moved her to the side and got up.

"Us?" Arslan asked with smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hear a no~" Jaune said as he wiggled his eye-brows.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Later-**

 **BGM: I Just Had Sex-Lonely Island**

Ruby was reading some comics in the newspaper, munching on some Pumpkin Pete Cereal, when Jaune and Arslan emerged from his room, both wearing matching grins. Ruby just smirked as she watched Jaune lead her out of the apartment.

"Crazy Kids." Jaune could hear Ruby laugh though he wasn't sure if she were referring to them or the Camp Camp comic strip.

"See you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Arslan said before he kissed her goodbye. Once the door closed, Ruby wordlessly raised her hand as Jaune entered the kitchen.

 _ ***Slap***_

"There we go!" Ruby cheered as she gave her friend a high-five. "Look at you, all happy and crap."

 **Lesson 11: Conspiracy Theory**

"So, what did you do? Show her the _Katana_ or the _Broad Sword_?" Ruby asked as Jaune simply made a gesture of zipping his lips.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Jaune said with a grin as went to get him a bowl.

"No, please, let me." Ruby said as she went to get him a bowel. "You've earned it soldier." Ruby said as he poured him some cereal. "Look at you making me proud, you're basically glowing."

 **BGM: END**

"How do you feel?"

"Better than I have in a long time." Jaune said making Ruby nod.

"Good, then, while you're in such a good mood…uh can I ask you for a favor?" Ruby said before cursing. "Sorry, I made that sound way to casual for what it is but it's important like really, really important and I don't know how to go about asking you especially since you're finally recovering but you have to understand that I need to know relatively quickly and oh my god I'm still rambling and not getting to the point am I?"

"Wow." Was all Jaune could say as he watched Ruby have a nervous breakdown. "Ruby, you know I love you right? I'd do anything for you, so just tell me what the favor is."

"W-well, what it is–" Ruby was stopped by a knock on the door making them both frown.

"Huh, that's weird, the twins don't knock…maybe Arslan left something." Jaune mused as he got up and went to the door. Opening, it Jaune went to say hello but was stopped cold by the sight before him.

"Uh…hey Jaune…it's been awhile hasn't it?" _Yang_ said awkwardly as Jaune stared at her as if something had blown up in his face.

"Yang!?" Jaune asked as Ruby felt the blood drain from her face. "Why are you here!?"

"Well…I have some time to think and there is no way I could miss my sister's wedding…I think that alone was the wakeup call I needed to see that I made a mistake leaving like I did, a very big mistake." Yang said quietly. "As for why I'm _here._ It's because I want to try and fix what I broke. I missed you Jaune." Yang said seriously before stepping forward and kissing him.

"Jaune?" A voice asked snapping him from his stupor. Breaking the kiss, Jaune turned to find a shocked Arslan whom quickly schooled her expression when she noticed Yang. Still she wasn't fast enough for Jaune to not notice the hurt expression she bore. "I…I wanted to ask you something but…it can wait." Arslan said as she turned around and left making Jaune's eyes widen. He immediately went after her but was stopped when Yang grabbed his wrist.

"Jaune? What–"

"Move!" Jaune said as he ripped his hand free, ignoring Yang's hurt expression. "Stay here, I'll be back." Jaune said before turning around to chase after Arslan. He didn't make it far, unfortunately, as a sharp pain from his leg sent him crashing down to his knees. "Of all the times…" Jaune muttered before gripping his prosthetic leg tightly. His body shone brightly as aura ripped free from his body making his leg spark as he forced himself up to his feet. "Should have gotten you fixed a long time ago." Jaune muttered as he forced himself to move.

 **-Outside-**

Jaune made it outside but much his disappointment, Arslan was nowhere to be found. Jaune called out her name before cursing as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, cracking it, as some passersby looked at him with a mix of shock and even a bit of fear when they saw the irritated expression his face. Taking a deep breath, Jaune closed his eyes as he tried to collect his thoughts. Pulling out his scroll, Jaune texted a message to Ruby as he limped back inside.

 _Jaune: Send me Arslan's number, I forgot to ask for it. I need to clear up a misunderstanding._

 _Ruby: What happened I couldn't see from where I was sitting?_

 _Jaune: Yang kissed me, Arslan came back and saw, shit when south quick. I need to clear this up._

 _Ruby: Are you fucking serious? How cliché can you get?_

 _Jaune: Don't get me started. Look, the past few days have been a blessing, and blessings don't come easy to me. You know damn well I'm too smart to let this end like this._

 _Ruby: Look I'll give you the number after you settle things with Yang. Get you some closure before you worry about this, she'll understand if you wait a bit._

Jaune was a bit surprised by Ruby's response but realized she had a point.

 _Jaune: Understood._

 _Ruby: I left to get some breathing room. Don't worry, I made my own way out. If I see her I might end up destroying your club._

Ruby's text made Jaune's heart clench painfully as he thought about how far the inseparable sisters bond had fallen. It was then that Jaune remembered that Yang's unexpected appearance had interrupted whatever Ruby was trying to working up the nerve to ask for the best few days. The knight shuddered at the negative emotions Ruby must have been projecting at that moment, he honestly would be surprise if a Nevermore popped up in the city despite its defenses.

 _Jaune: Just take it easy._

 _Ruby: Back at you._

"I…I'm sorry." Yang said after Jaune made it back to her. "I messed something up, again didn't I? I should go."

"No, stay, we need to talk." Jaune said seriously making Yang nod as she followed him into the apartment and in to the kitchen. "Need something to eat?"

"No, I ate on the way here." Yang answered making him nod as he sat with her at the table.

"Ruby was here, wasn't she?" Yang asked softly, confusing him as he knew for a fact Ruby didn't leave any petals floating around. With her cape gone she hadn't done that in years. "There are two bowls…and she always loved these comic strips." Yang explained making Jaune nod.

"Yeah she left after you came." Jaune said, feeling a bit bad as he saw Yang wince. "She said that for the safety of my building, it was best that you two didn't meet."

"Our…last meeting didn't go so well."

"I've heard, the Kuroyuri restoration project had to start from square one." Jaune said before frowning. "I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure if you should be more concerned about Ruby or Ren and Nora…to say they're pissed at you is an understatement." Jaune said making Yang sigh.

"I…I didn't mean for things to escalate like that. Ruby stumbled across us on one of her missions. She…she killed a lot of my subordinates before she found me." Yang began as she shook her head. "We both said some things, hurtful things, things I wish I could take back but at that point I was too far gone in my Semblance…then with the Maiden's powers on top of that…" Yang trailed off as Jaune got the picture. "Though those powers didn't matter that much with that eye of hers," Yang said before releasing a shuddering breath. "I…I thought she was going to kill me, the legitimate hate I saw on her face…it was only then that I realized just how much I messed up if Ruby could look at me like that."

"Well hating people doesn't seem to be a habit she has." Jaune said.

"I know, I know, and it was only after that I had a thought…if she could look at me like that? What about everyone else?" _What about you?_ Was Yang's unasked question. "I thought the guilt would disappear if I went with Raven, but it only got much, much, worse. I should have listened to my Dad, but I was just so sure he was hiding things from me like always. He was right though, nothing good comes from my mother." Yang said quietly.

"Well that's not true, you came from her. You did a lot of good Yang, though you tried to weigh that down with bad…last I checked you were still in the positives albeit barely." Jaune said and Yang just gave him a weak smile in response. "I needed you Yang, the Vale Restoration needed a maiden."

"I know, I'm sorry." Yang said as Jaune released a tired sigh. "But…honestly? I hardly recognized this place, you did very well without me."

"Only because everyone else pitched in to help me out as I worked myself to the bone." Jaune said tiredly, though there was no anger in his voice…just exhaustion.

"Is…is that all you're mad about?" Yang asked a bit unsurely, hell she even sounded a bit hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune! I _left you on the altar_. You should be livid, pissed, anything but…this…" Yang said as she finally talked about the Goliath in the room.

"By this you mean, what? Tired? It's been _two years_ Yang. I didn't even get a _letter."_ Jaune said making Yang glance away with him. "Believe me, I want to get mad, I've practiced what I wanted to say to you when I saw you again, how I wanted to tell you off…but when I look at you I just _can't._ "

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't _care_ anymore." Jaune said making her eyes widen as she looked back at him. And to his own surprise he realized that he had honestly meant it. When he thought about it, when Yang had left him on the altar…some part of him honestly felt…

…relieved.

And it was the guilt from that alone that sent him to his despair as he realized how bad things had truly gotten. He had spent so much time trying to deny the truth, but he was a tired man now and simply couldn't keep doing it any longer.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded. Look, I care about you, I always will. That said? This time has given me a lot of time to think, and in that time, I realized where everything went wrong and why. I made you feel trapped on top of everything else you kept to yourself; we're both at fault here. In your shoes? I…well I would have just called it off beforehand and not waste everyone's time that day and embarrass you." Jaune said pointedly making her look down guiltily. "That said, I would have left all the same."

"So that's it when it comes to us? Like, you're not mad or anything?"

"Mad? No. Bitter as all hell…yeah, I'll be that for the foreseeable future but I've recently been getting help with that." Jaune said with a sigh as Yang bit her lip.

"There…there's no fixing what we had is there?" Yang asked finally making Jaune frown.

"Through time, patience, and commitment yeah. We could definitely salvage and fix what we had if we pulled our heads out of our asses and _communicated."_ Jaune said he scratched the back of his head. "The question you should have asked is whether or not it was worth trying to which I'd have to answer…no."

"Heh, I wouldn't either if I were you. You have to hate me at this point." Yang said making Jaune snort.

"Yang, I love you, I really do, the time we had until the end was some of the best years of my life. That said, fixing what we had would require us to put our heart in to it, one hundred percent, and I'm not sure if I can honestly do that again." Jaune said honestly. "Once upon a time you did it for me when I screwed up, but you've always been a stronger person than I am."

"It's over." Yang said, her eyes filling with tears as her Semblance flickered briefly though it wasn't anger towards Jaune, it was anger towards herself. "Isn't it? I really am alone now."

"Yeah it's over, but you're not alone, you've never been alone. We've all just been waiting for you to come back."

"Even, Ruby?"

" _Especially_ Ruby, it's why she's the most pissed off." Jaune said with a laugh, and at that moment he felt tears in his eyes. Sitting here, being able to laugh in front of Yang of all people made it feel as though a weight had been lifted off of him. "Look, if you're serious about this, about really trying to make up for everything? I'll be in your corner and help you get acclimated back into society."

"What would I even do?" Yang asked in confusion, though Jaune could see a flash of hope in her eyes.

"Well Vale still wouldn't mind having a Maiden." Jaune said before smirking slightly. "And don't tell anyone I told you, but Glynda is retiring soon so Oscar is looking for a replacement. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge."

"Me? _Me?_ Teaching children? You've lost your mind." Yang said with a laugh as she wiped her eyes. "What would I even teach them?"

"Teach them what you've learned in life. Kickass fighting moves and what _not_ to do when blessed with stupid amounts of power." Jaune said honestly making Yang chuckle.

"I'll…I'll keep that in mind…" Yang said before nervously running her hand through her hair. "Uh…so about earlier…that was uh, what was her name again?"

"Arslan, Reese's partner and team leader." Jaune answered, making Yang snap her prosthetic fingers.

"That's right, I remember her, she threw one hell of a punch in the few spars I had with her, fights, barehanded, right?" Yang asked making Jaune nod. "So…how long have you two been a thing?" Yang asked, making Jaune look at her in surprise. "The way you tried to catch her kind of gave me a hint."

"Officially we've been together…" Jaune trailed off as he glanced at a clock. "Not even a day." Jaune said making Yang's eyes widen in horror. "And despite it being new I see potential in being with her. I like her… _a lot."_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Yang said as the situation finally sunk in. "Oh no…my timing is terrible." Yang said as she placed her face in her hands. "Please tell me you caught up to her?"

"Nope, not at all, so I might be fucked." Jaune said as he mirrored Yang's actions. "It gets worse."

"How?"

"I never got her number, too distracted, so I'm at the mercy of your sister who won't give me her number until I settle things with you. Which she will want to verify with me in person. Which she won't _do_ until _you_ leave." Jaune said, his voice muffled by his hands as Yang groaned even more. "It gets worse."

" _How!?"_

"She's also the Maid of Honor so if I don't fix this soon, like really soon, things are going to _be awkward as Hell_ on your sister's happiest day." Jaune said as he looked up at his now horrified ex. "Yang, there will always be a place for you somewhere in my heart and through time the pain will heal and one day I'm sure we can all be friends again…but please know I mean this in the best way possible."

"What?" Yang asked sounding confused.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my apartment." Jaune said with the glare Yang had been expecting him to have all morning.

 **-Later-**

The sun was setting and Jaune still hadn't heard a thing from Ruby. He was going to text her for the, god knows how many times, when the door opened.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked as he saw Ruby walk in.

"Hey Jaune…so did you deal with whatever?" Ruby asked making Jaune blink.

"Didn't you get my messages?"

"Had my Scroll off." Ruby said awkwardly making Jaune gape at her. Ruby _never_ had her scroll off, for her to have it off… Jaune realized that he just had stupidly bad luck.

"Ruby…Qrow isn't hanging around here, is he?" Jaune asked with narrowed eyes. He remembered a time when Qrow pranked him by simply stalking him as bird and giving Jaune the shittiest week ever just because he caught him and Yang together.

"He swung by briefly but not anymore." Ruby said looking at Jaune with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, how did it go?"

"Not bad, it was actually better than I expected. A few tears, we got everything out in the open which…actually wasn't much; we both fucked up end of story. Told her I'd help her get acclimated if she was serious about coming back," Jaune said before paling as Ruby's eye narrowed. "But we're...I wouldn't say friends just yet, a bit less than that, but the relationship is gone."

"And you two are okay with that?"

"I am, not one-hundred percent on her but she seemed to accept it." Jaune said with a shrug. "She knows she messed up."

"Whatever you say." Ruby said skeptically having some doubts about her sister's change of heart.

"So, uh, about that number?" Jaune said making Ruby blink before giggling as she waved off his concerns.

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it?" Jaune asked with a frown as Ruby smirked at him.

"You forget who the alpha Wingman is in this room." Ruby said making Jaune frown. "Let me tell you what really went down earlier."

 **-Flashback: With Ruby-**

 _Peeking towards the door, Ruby narrowed her eye when she saw Jaune pulled into a kiss. As much as she wanted to interfere, Jaune had to deal with this himself, she'd only interfere if things got bad._

" _Jaune?"_

… _Like now._

 _Ruby spit her cereal out in disbelief at the sheer amount of bad luck Jaune had at that moment for a moment she wondered if she had somehow inherited Qrow's Semblance but quickly threw that thought away as she remembered the great times they had the past few days._

" _I…I wanted to ask you something but…it can wait." Ruby quickly pushed back her chair when she heard Arslan depart and what sounded like Jaune falling. Shaking her head, she moved, but not to help him…at least not directly. Time seemed to crawl to an almost standstill for Ruby as she used her Semblance to quickly make it to a nearby window and hop out of it and down onto the streets below. After a few moments, she saw a tearful Arslan making her way away from the building._

 _*sniff*_

 _Arslan went to wipe her eyes because she'd be damned if she let anyone see her cry, but before she could she found herself snatched up and moved into a nearby alley. Without her cape, Ruby's quick of abduction of Arslan made it seem as though she had gone invisible causing them to chalk it up as just some random Semblance._

" _Huh? What–Ruby!?" Arslan asked in surprise as the one-eyed huntress pinned her to the wall. "What are you doing?"_

" _Fixing this before it gets out of hand." Ruby said bluntly. "Look I know what you think you saw, but it was a misunderstanding."_

" _What are you talking about!? They were kissing right there!"_

" _She kissed him, he had just seen her for the first time in years so you'll have to excuse my dumb friend for not getting over his shock and moving her." Ruby explained calmly but firmly as Arslan frowned down at her._

" _Ruby, even…even if that's true, you know they'll get back, together right? He loves her, he's only been with me for–it hasn't even been a day yet." Arslan realized before chuckling bitterly._

" _You need to relax, Arslan. Jaune is crazy about you, in fact if I know him–" Ruby stopped and smirked while Arslan looked at her in surprise when they heard Jaune call out her name followed by a curse and a loud crack._

 _ ***Buzz***_

 _Quickly fishing out her scroll as she held Arslan in place, Ruby smiled as she saw the text before showing it to Arslan._

 _Jaune: Send me Arslan's number, I forgot to ask for it. I need to clear up a misunderstanding._

" _Told you." Ruby said before releasing Arslan and leaning against the wall with her as she raised her scroll so that they could both see._

 _Ruby: What happened I couldn't see from where I was sitting?_

 _Jaune: Yang kissed me, Arslan came back and saw, shit when south quick. I need to clear this up._

 _Arslan felt her jaw go slack as she realized that Ruby had been right._

 _Ruby: Are you fucking serious? How cliché can you get?_

 _Ruby's reply made Arslan cringe as she realized just how…weak...she must have looked then, jumping straight to conclusions and getting worked up over a misunderstanding. Ruby said nothing but gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know that it was fine._

 _Jaune: Don't get me started. Look, the past few days have been a blessing, and blessings don't come easy to me. You know damn well I'm too smart to let this end like this._

 _Arslan bit her lip as she read Jaune's response before frowning when she saw the reply Ruby was typing._

 _["Sure, when you tell Yang to go back to her new family and stop interfering with the lives of people she abandoned."]_

 _Quickly snatching the scroll from Ruby, getting a 'hey!' in response, Arslan rewrote the message and hit send._

" _Dude, not cool." Ruby complained as she took her scroll back, frowning at the response._

 _Ruby: Look I'll give you the number after you settle things with Yang. Get you some closure before you worry about this, she'll understand if you wait a bit._

" _You serious?" Ruby asked dryly making Arslan sigh._

" _Ruby, thank you for clearing that up but Jaune needs closure and YOU need meditation." Arslan said seriously. "Come with me to the clinic I'm at right now."_

" _What are you talking about?" Ruby asked with a frown._

" _Ruby? You can't tell, can you?" Arslan asked quietly. "You have a rage inside you that's not entirely natural, this kind of thing isn't uncommon in veterans who have seen horrific sights. Some of your anger towards Yang is justified, but a lot of it is you trying to find someone to lash out at."_

" _But–"_

" _No Ruby, listen, you think you manage it now but it's only going to worsen and worsen. If you want your marriage to succeed you need to know when to get help for this kind of thing because if you aren't careful the current target for your frustration might switch to someone closer." Arslan said as Ruby glared at her, but she wasn't deterred._

" _And just how do you know so much about this?"_

" _There's a reason I was single." Arslan said dryly making Ruby's eye widen as the blonde sighed. "I was in your shoes before and trust me, it's not pretty. Especially when you're strong. Trust me, if not for yourself then for the woman you love. Just come with me and give it a try." Arslan said making Ruby grit her teeth as she glanced down at her scroll._

 _Jaune: Understood._

 _Ruby: I left to get some breathing room. Don't worry, I made my own way out. If I see her I might end up destroying your club._

 _Jaune: Just take it easy._

 _Four words, for words not even spoken, but Ruby could finally see the concern she was causing Jaune with her feelings towards Yang. If anyone would understand her anger it would but him, but if even he was worried about her…_

… _perhaps Arslan had a point._

 _Ruby: Back at you._

 **-Flashback: End-**

"So, I spent the day at the clinic with Arslan." Ruby said hesitantly. "I met people…people who seemed to understand me better than I understand myself…I…for so long I didn't even realize I had a problem. I'm always on missions, too many missions, I worried Reese so much all because I can't shake this need to fight." Ruby said quietly. "I see now that I was just distracting myself, trying to keep busy and avoid thinking about what happened in that war, the people I failed."

"Ruby." Jaune said, his face pained before he hugged her tightly. "We all have nightmares, bad memories, about what happened back then. We all have scars. People died, but you gotta understand you didn't start that war, it's not your fault." Jaune said and he felt his heart break as Ruby…

The savior of the planet.

The world's most powerful Huntress.

Simply broke down in his arms.

 **-Later-**

Jaune and Ruby never did get around to whatever it was he had planned that evening. Instead, they just talked, _really talked,_ about the things that made them laugh and cry. The good memories and the bad ones. They both realized that it would a while before they actually got better, before the wounds could really heal with the care they deserved…but until then, today was a good step forward.

"Ruby, I need a favor."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing." Ruby said, reminding Jaune that she still hadn't asked him her favor. "You first."

"I need…a mechanic." Jaune said as gestured towards his leg. "It's time to fix this and you're the only one I trust to go digging around in this thing." Jaune said making Ruby's eye widen before giving him a tearful smile.

"Come on, I'll get my tools."

"Wait hold up, you brought your tools?" Jaune asked in disbelief. When he said it was time he just meant in general, the last thing he expected was for Ruby to start _now._

"I always have my tools, Jaune." Ruby said sounding amused. "Come on, no time like the present." Ruby said as she stood up and tied her hair back. "Pants off, I'll be back in a second." Ruby said before leaving to get her tools.

 **-Later-**

"Ow, hey watch it!" Jaune said through gritted teeth as Ruby's hands went a bit too far up his thigh than what he deemed was appropriate.

"Please, it's not anything I haven't seen before. Besides, I have to get this part…right…here." Ruby said before ripping out a piece of the leg, making his entire body tense.

"…Ow…" Jaune squeaked out, a tear falling from his eye.

"You can't blame anyone but yourself." Ruby said as she looked up at him with an annoyed expression. "This leg is way too messed up. The Aura regulators are all clogged. If it was anyone else, you'd have messed up your body for life."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked in confusion as Ruby dug back into his leg making him whimper.

Yeah, she was doing this on purpose.

"If you don't get this thing worked on regularly, especially an old model like this, it can poison the body if it's not maintained properly. That's one of the reasons I didn't go for a replacement eye." Ruby explained. "You've been working your Aura into overdrive for who knows how long with it repairing the poison constantly. You haven't fought in a while so you haven't noticed, but I doubt you heal as fast as you used to."

"Seriously?" Jaune asked, his face paling. "Explains why it's harder for me to keep up with you in drinking now."

"Jaune…you almost really hurt yourself…" Ruby said quietly, her expression showed nothing but hurt as she looked up at him. "This could have set up so many problems if left alone…why didn't you get this thing worked on. Or hell, replaced entirely."

"I…I don't know. At first, I was so busy with work, restoring Vale, that I ignored it." Jaune said with a sigh. "It was also…a reminder I guess, of a time I wasn't ready to let go of just yet."

"That's not healthy." Ruby said making Jaune snort.

"Literally." Jaune said as he thought about how much damage he was causing his body.

"Fixing this up, it'll be good for another six months, but I'll be honest Jaune. It's time for an upgrade." Ruby said making Jaune nod. "I'm just glad we caught this now before it set up something more serious. Everything you survived? You don't get to fall over something stupid like this…no, not like this."

"Agreed." Jaune said as Ruby placed something inside his leg making it spark for a second before it came back to life. Wiggling his toes, Jaune released a sigh as his leg felt better than it had in _years._ "Thanks Ruby."

"We're not done yet." Ruby said as she raised a can and sprayed its contents on a rag. Ruby looked into Jaune's eyes for a moment and he nodded before she placed the wet rag on his leg and began to wipe away the paint. "Jaune…you're really trying to move forward, aren't you?"

"That's the plan." Jaune said as Ruby went quiet making him frown. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I…I am too…trying to move forward, I mean." Ruby said as she looked up at him nervously. "But…for that I needed you to be able to do that too."

"What? Wait, does this have anything to do with that favor you're asking for? Does it have anything to do with that _job offer_ because if so, don't worry I decided to take it." Jaune said making her eye widen.

"That's great news! But, that's not the favor." Ruby said confusing Jaune. "Look, she and I have been together for eleven, almost twelve, years now and we're getting ready to get married tomorrow. We…we want to start a family, Jaune, and we wanted to know if you were willing to help with that." Ruby said as Jaune looked at her in surprise.

"Ruby _–"_

"Of course you'll be the godfather and you can visit and whatever as much as you want I know this is asking a lot but you're the only one I could turn to for this and it only helps matters that you're probably the best candidate we could ask for given your bloodline and stuff and–"

"Ruby!" Jaune interrupted her rant, an amused expression on his face before he leant forward and embraced her. "I would love to." Jaune said quietly making her close her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…I've been meaning to ask you for so long but it never seemed like a good time." Ruby said making Jaune feel like he had been punched. It was then he realized just how much of an impact he had on his friends and how much he was holding them back.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said quietly as he hugged her tighter, and placed his head on her shoulder. For a moment, the two just stayed like that before Jaune released her and she went back to cleaning the prosthetic leg. "So, uh…who is going to…"

"Me." Ruby answered with a small smile. "We were deciding but she just has too many projects coming up that she can't walk away from that will help so many people. I'm retiring soon and with everything happening around the world next year, this is the only real window we have."

"So, this needs to be done quickly." Jaune realized making her nod.

"After the honeymoon if we want everything to be timed well." Ruby answered with a nod. "Hope that it isn't too short notice."

"Ah, it's fine. One stipulation though." Jaune said getting Ruby's attention. " _Please_ try to keep that kid humble, my aura, your eyes, and we all know your wife is gonna tutor them…they'll be scarily good." Jaune said making Ruby laugh.

"We don't even know if they'll get my eyes." Ruby said though Jaune just gave her a half-lidded stare. The kind of stare that just screamed that 'you should know how this world works by now'. "You're right. Don't worry, we'll make sure to raise them right."

"I expect nothing less from you two." Jaune said with a grin. "So, what names did you two come up with?" Jaune asked as Ruby grinned and began listing off the names to Jaune who was listening with rapt attention. After a while of talking and finishing up Jaune's leg, Ruby looked up at Jaune with a smirk.

"By the way, you still owe me some lessons." Ruby said making Jaune groan.

"We're still doing this?"

"Deals a deal, humor me and I'll give you her number." Ruby said making Jaune roll his eyes.

 **Lesson Twelve: Compliance Test**

"Lesson twelve, Compliance test. See if she is willing to do something for you. Seeing how you got her to actually go out with you, we can get rid of this." Ruby said as Jaune looked at her a bit amused as he could tell she was having fun with this.

 **Lesson Thirteen: Become the Alpha of the Group**

"Lesson Thirteen, Become the Alpha of the group. Show you can take charge."

"I led an army and Vale's restoration."

"Exactly, so scrap this one as well."

 **Lesson Fourteen: Induce Jealousy**

"I'll be honest, I had no idea how you were going to do lesson fourteen, but your crappy luck took care of that." Ruby said making Jaune shake his head at the thought of the chaos that had occurred earlier. "She was _hurt_." Ruby said with a frown.

"Thank you for helping with that."

"No problem, just pay me in cookies and booze later." Ruby said with a grin.

"Sure, your drinking days are coming to an end soon anyway." Jaune said making Ruby look at him in shock and horror before realizing he was right.

"God damn it…it's worth it, it's worth it." Ruby muttered to herself as Jaune sweat-dropped.

"You reached the fifteenth lesson." Ruby said as he forwarded Arslan's number to him. "You know what to do." Ruby said as Jaune stood up.

"You said she was hurt, right?" Jaune asked, confusing Ruby though she nodded anyway.

"Then I have to this this right. I'll be back later Ruby." Jaune said before leaving Ruby as he went to his room.

 **-Gym-**

Eventually, Jaune made it to the gym where he could see a lot of the Gym's regular visitors watching something that had them in awe. From where he was, he could barely see what looked like Arslan attacking a punching bag like a savage beast. He sweat-dropped when the force of her blows sent the back flying away…

…and on top of a mountain of destroyed punching bags.

Glancing around, he found the owner of the Gym. It was a strange old man that seemed to own a story in every feasible market now that Jaune thought about it. Walking towards the old man, Jaune gave him his number which confused the Gym Manager greatly.

"So, you can bill for the damages later, I apologize in advance." Was all Jaune said making the man pale before he suddenly grabbed his things and left for the day. Making his way through the gathered crowd, Jaune stopped behind Arslan.

"Arslan."

 _ ***Bam***_

Jaune winced as he heard the force of her blow which sent her newest bag flying away. Arslan was a woman who did her best to keep her composed, much like Ren. That said when that composure was lost it could lead to some scary things. He knew for a fact Arslan understood that it wasn't his fault, she was a smart woman after all plus Ruby had given her proof.

Still she was Human.

Which meant she was still pissed about the situation as a whole and he couldn't honestly blame her.

"Jaune." Arslan said as she turned to face him, obviously not sure how to feel.

"Guys, mind if we have a moment?" Jaune asked making the others disperse before Jaune turned to face Arslan. "About earlier, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Arslan asked, honestly confused as irritated as she was she knew it wasn't his fault thanks to Ruby.

"No idea, I've learned over the years it was just easier to apologize if you might have angered the woman you care about." Jaune said sheepishly and Arslan's expression softened at that.

"Idiot you didn't anger me…I…I just need to vent sometimes when I'm nervous, upset, or whatever." Arslan said making Jaune nod.

"And what exactly are you nervous about?" Jaune asked as he approached her. "I...I settled things with Yang."

"…She didn't try to get back together with you?" Arslan asked as she looked at him in surprise.

"Well she did mention the possibility, but I told her she was a day late." Jaune said as he grasped the side of Arslan's face gently.

"W-what, but why? You two had so much history–"

"Exactly, _history._ That's all it is now and I want to finally start the next chapter of my life for better or worse."

 **Lesson Fifteen: Statement of Interest**

"Look I don't know what we have, but understand this, in case this is my last chance at the possibility of loving you please understand that I want to be with _you._ " Jaune said seriously. If this was his last shot to be with her, then he might as well have been Ruby because that was a shot he was going to make. "You're going back to Mistral for a few months right before you make your decision about where you want to work right?"

"Yeah, I have to leave tomorrow." Arslan reminded him making him nod.

"I still need to work on myself for a bit, make sure I'm good enough for myself let alone you. If you decided to come back, know that I will be ready by then." Jaune said seriously as she searched his eyes, finding nothing but sincerity. It was then she glanced down and noticed something that made her breath hitch.

He had Crocea Mors.

"You're carrying your weapon again?" Arslan asked as she looked back up at him making him nod.

"It's still a bit hard, but I want you to see that I'm _trying."_ Jaune said making her frown for a moment before nodding to herself.

"My decision needs to be made this weekend, which means I can either work some place I know and love or gamble with here and whatever it is we have. If I think about it, it's obvious what the sane option is." Arslan said making Jaune frown. "So, I won't think." Arslan said making his eyes widen. "Right now, a match. Me and you. You win? I'll come back. I win? I leave."

"You're serious?" Jaune asked incredulously making her nod.

"I have a tendency to over think things, you won't believe how many times I talked myself out of _both_ Mistral and Vale. So, I'll stop thinking, right here and now the decision will be made." Arslan said as she stepped back. "You have a way with words but I've always been a bit hard-headed. Don't tell me you want me, _show_ me."

"I see." Jaune said as he watched Arslan slide into a fighting stance as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "You know I care about you, right?" Jaune asked making her nod. "Then please don't blame me for whatever happens next." Jaune said as he narrowed his eyes, for a moment neither of them moved before suddenly, as if by some unseen signal, Arslan lunged at him.

 _ ***SHING!*  
**_

 _ ***BOOOOOOM*  
**_

The other people in the gym scattered as a shock wave exploded from the point of impact between Arslan's palm and Jaune's blade. Jaune's blade trembled a bit as it struggled for dominance against Arslan's Aura infused hand. Quickly breaking apart, Jaune parried Arslan's savage strikes as he quickly reached for his sheath. Spinning around quickly, Arslan leapt up and went to slam a devastating round-house kick into Jaune.

 _ ***KRANNNG!***_

" _She's not holding back!"_ Jaune thought in shock as he blocked the powerful blow with his shield. So, strong was the attack that Jaune felt himself sliding back as his shield arm threatened to give. _"My body isn't moving like it should."_ Jaune thought with a grimace, his body feeling as though it were moving in slow motion as he barely blocked Arslan's next assault. He was positive that it probably looked the same to Arslan as well.

He was extremely out of practice.

" _Shit!"_ Jaune thought as Arslan grabbed his shield and _ripped_ it from his arm, tossing it on the ground as she used her other hand to bat his sword arm away, forcing him to lose his grip on the ancient blade. Completely open, Jaune could only watch as Arslan appeared before him and in one fluid motion slammed a double palm thrust into his chest.

 _ ***RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!***_

" _What!?"_ Arslan wondered as a blue light erupted from Jaune's body. She grunted as she felt a massive blow to her own aura as her attack was redirected back at her with even more force behind it. Arslan was sent crashing back. Quickly recovering, Arslan landed in a crouch and slid back, her fingers digging deeply into the ground as she looked up at Jaune with a glare. His shirt had been destroyed completely but his body was covered in a bright blue energy that flickered out of existence. "Your Semblance…I was careless–" Arslan stopped when she saw tears in Jaune's eyes as he looked down at his body in awe.

"I…I haven't been able to use that in _years."_ Jaune said quietly making her eyes widen at the revelation. It was so precisely timed she had thought she had been lured into a trap. "I guess, for the first time in a while…I have something to protect." Jaune said making her expression soften before she shook her head. Jaune then raised his fists and began to bounce on his toes. "Come on." Jaune said as she dug her feet into the ground.

"Don't get cocky!" Arslan practically roared as she launched herself at him. Jaune's hand to hand was terrible compared to hers. Her strikes were fast, savage, and yet somehow beautiful while his was clumsy and rarely ever landed, still she had to admit he refused to fall. Her fist an inch away from his abdomen, she went to deliver a critical blow only for her wrist to feel like it almost shattered. She gritted her teeth in pain when she realized that he had regained his shield. He had been maneuvering them towards his lost weapon.

 _ ***KRAAANNG!***_

Arslan was knocked back as Jaune charged towards her airborne body. Leaning down, Jaune scooped up his sword, and ran towards her only for her to flip and land on a wall briefly before launching herself forward and kneeing him in the face. White Aura encasing his body, Jaune ate the attack and stayed on his feet despite sliding back a sizeable distance. Running forward, Arslan went to deliver a vicious right which he managed to avoid before attempting an upward slash that she barely back flipped away from.

" _Not bad."_ Arslan thought incredibly surprised at how well he was keeping up. Still, this was to be treated as a serious fight which meant she had to go all out whether he was ready or not. _"Sorry about this…I really am."_ Arslan thought as a dagger slid into her hand. Throwing it towards Jaune's feet, the rope it was connected to wrapped around his prosthetic leg. With a mighty pull, she tripped him up sending him crashing towards the ground. It was at that moment; however, she saw something she didn't expect.

Jaune smiling.

Just then as he was falling back, his pants leg moved just enough for her to see that his leg was a bright silver instead of the faded yellow she remembered. This distracted her long enough for Jaune to land on his hands and spring himself forward, his feet slamming under her jaw before she was sent flying backwards. Using his momentum, Jaune flipped to his feet and leapt into the air, sheathing his sword inside his shield.

"This is my win!" Jaune said as Arslan watched his sword and shield shift into a greatsword which he grabbed and slammed into her side, sending her crashing into the ground.

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Arslan's body bounced off of the ground as her aura promptly shattered while Jaune landed next to her.

"Ow…" Arslan groaned before she felt herself being picked up. Blinking her eyes tiredly she looked up to find Jaune grinning down at her.

"Told you my sword would even up the odds." Jaune said and despite herself she couldn't help but laugh. His body was weaker than it used to be, but his mind was still just as sharp. He was unable to overpower her but he was still able to out think her. She had fallen into each one of his traps.

She had lost.

Jaune blinked as Arslan wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up to kiss him. Jaune simply closed his eyes as he kissed her back as he walked out of the destroyed gym, numerous citizens looking at them in morbid fascination.

Never before had defeat been so sweet.

 **-Nearby Roof-**

Ruby looked up from her scope with a grin and fist-pumped, glad she didn't have to intervene and help her friend.

"Yeah! Get it Jaune!"

 **-The Next Morning-**

"Stop moving and let me work, so help me God if you make us late." Jaune muttered as he performed the surprisingly difficult task of applying make-up to Ruby.

"But it tickles…" Ruby whimpered as he put on her eye-liner which he thought wouldn't take as long as he did seeing how she only had one eye to apply it too.

"Make me mess up and I will end you." Jaune threatened with a glare as he tried to keep both his hand and her face steady. "I swear your looks are wasted on you…" Jaune muttered as he looked over his work. Ruby was easily one of the most attractive people he knew yet did not carry herself as such. Being humble wasn't bad, but not knowing how to flaunt what you got _when you're supposed to_ was proving to be a problem. "There, tell me what you think?"

"Jaune I…I don't even recognize myself." Ruby said in amazement as she looked at her reflection. Her black and red hair was done in a way that covered her eye-patch and hung in front of her shoulder. Standing up she looked at her dress, the sleek black evening gown fit her perfectly as crimson roses were embroidered on its side. "Oh my God this is actually happening."

"Yeah it is, and you're not at the point of no return technically but believe me when I say it would be a dick move to leave now." Jaune said with a wink. "Personal experience," Jaune said making Ruby hit him in the arm as she laughed.

"Not funny."

"Could have fooled me." Jaune said with a grin before hugging Ruby. "Listen to me Ruby. Today you're jumping head first into something new, I know you're no stranger to this. So just do what you always do, face it head on and _thrive._ You got this, Ruby."

"Thank you, Jaune. For everything up until this point," Ruby said making Jaune nod.

"Anytime," Jaune said before frowning a bit as he looked her over. "You're missing something though and I can't put my finger on it…but whatever, you're stunning." Jaune said before smirking. "You're also going to owe me for having the foresight to get you water-proof make up."

"Huh? Why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Cause you're going to cry like a bitch." Jaune said with a laugh making her roll her eye.

"Jaune I didn't cry when Salem literally clawed my eye out, I can take this." Ruby said confidently and Jaune fought the urge to remind her that he had seen her cry a few times during their heart-to-hearts this week.

Nah.

He'd let her find out on her own.

"Whatever you say, Ruby. Whatever you say," Jaune said as he patted her on her back.

 _*Knock*_

"Come in!" Ruby called out before the door opened up and revealed her father. The moment he stepped into the room, his body froze at the sight of Ruby.

"Summer?" Jaune could hear him whisper before he shook his head and glanced at Jaune with a small smile. "Jaune." Taiyang greeted.

"Tai." Jaune said as he made his way to the door. "I'll give you two a moment, I'm gonna get in place." Jaune said as he left.

"Ruby you look…amazing. If only your mother were here to see you." Taiyang said as he hugged his daughter.

"She is, she never once stopped looking down on us. It's why I'm still here." Ruby said quietly as she hugged him back tightly. For a moment, the two said nothing before Ruby released a shaky breath. "Daddy, I made it." Ruby said as she held back her tears. "I survived."

"I know you did, Rubes. You survived horrors I can't even imagine, you have always made me proud." Taiyang said quietly.

"It's really over, isn't it?" Ruby asked, her voice laced with disbelief. After all these years the reality that the war was _over_ had finally hit her. "It…it feels like it was all a bad dream. That I am waking up for the first time and I can't even recognize myself."

"That's fine, Ruby, because you have someone now that you can discover yourself with." Taiyang said wisely. "Look at me, Ruby. I and your mother gave you your past, let her give you your future."

"I'm scared."

"I know baby, so was I… _each time._ Just know this, whether it's a week or forever, the journey…the experience will always be worth it because you will grow in ways you never imagined." Taiyang said as he grasped both sides of her face and made sure she could see him. "Your story is far from over, it's just another chapter."

"Another chapter." Ruby repeated to herself as she let his words sink in. "Thank you."

"Anytime, now are you ready to make her the luckiest woman in the world?" Taiyang asked as he held out his arm making her beam at him before she hooked it with her own.

"Let's go." Ruby said with a grin.

 **-Chapel: With Jaune-**

Jaune smiled to himself as he stood at the front of the church with his hands folded behind his back. Spotting Arslan across from him, he winked at her making, her smile back at him.

"Well you're looking better, Arc." Weiss said from behind him, looking a bit amused.

"Feeling better too, Snow Angel," Jaune said with a grin, surprising Blake and the rest of his team whom stood behind Weiss. They hadn't seen him this happy in a _long_ time and definitely planned to get answers later. "Though I have to ask, how much of this did you and Ruby plan?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Weiss said though her small smirk betrayed her making him snort.

"Please I've learned by now that when you two plan something, no one realizes it's you until it's too late. So, which one of you decided to try and hook me up?" Jaune asked making Weiss smile.

"Ruby of course …I just…made things easier?" Weiss said making him laugh.

"That's an abuse of power you know?"

"Deal with it." Weiss said bluntly making him grin.

"Don't change, Weiss, don't you ever change." Jaune said as he looked forward at Oscar, whom was acting as the Priest, stood tall with his ever-present cane in his hands and his small circular glasses, resting on the bridge of his nose. The Chapel was packed as the music played. Everyone was beaming at the sight of Ruby making her way down the aisle with her father. From Winter to Yang whom sat at the front, there wasn't a single face that did not bare a smile as they watched Ruby make her way towards the front. Stepping in front of Jaune as her father sat down between Yang and Glynda. Ruby waited for her bride-to-be to show up.

Except she didn't.

For a moment, everyone was confused until a feeling of dread came over them. It wasn't long before people began murmuring amongst themselves and even Jaune, for a brief moment, wondered if today was the day he went to jail as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The only one that remained calm was, surprisingly enough, Ruby.

It was then that the door opened, and they all could see a flash of white and blue as Reese appeared with an incredibly nervous Qrow. It was then that they realized what the holdup was, many of them softening their expressions as they watched Reese guide the man down the aisle as opposed to the other way around.

"This is bad, I shouldn't be here. Can't you like video call me in or something?" Qrow asked quietly, the normally suave and rugged man now a nervous wreck as a woman half his size dragged him down the aisle with a smile on her face.

"Don't be silly, we both want you here." Reese responded quietly. "You've done so much for us that there is no way you're not being a part of this."

"But I could mess up everything."

"A risk that must be taken." Reese said simply. "You weren't this scared at your own wedding."

"Messing up my happiness is one thing, but messing up you kids'? I couldn't bare it." Qrow answered making her laugh lightly as they made it towards the front.

 **BGM: Matrimony-Wale (Ft. Usher)**

"And it was for that reason alone you must be here." Reese said with a grin. "You love us too much for us to let you miss this, and look we're here. Mind over matter Qrow, whatever you're feeling right now? Hold on to it. That's the trigger." Reese said as Qrow looked at her in surprise as he realized that not a single thing went wrong. This feeling, this foreign sense of complete and utter desperation that could only come from a man who had lost everything.

This was the key to control that which had plagued him his whole life.

"Thank you." Reese said quietly as she watched his eyes water before she stood in front of Arslan. "You…you just took my damn breath away." Reese said to Ruby as if unaware of her own radiance. Ruby bit her lip, her eye glistening a bit as she clenched her fists firmly.

"God damn it." Ruby muttered quietly so that only Jaune could hear her and he had to fight the urge to laugh as he saw Ruby's resolve to not cry breaking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people, but not just any two people, no. We are here to celebrate the union of two of the greatest individuals I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, two people whom without them we would not be here today." Oscar said as he began, there ceremony. As the ceremony progressed there were fewer and fewer dry eyes in the building as it began to sink in that this was actually happening. "Now please exchange your vows." Oscar said with a smile making Ruby nod as she went first.

"Ever since I was a younger I've had a habit of quite literally crashing through life, so it's only appropriate that I start there since literally crashing into you is the moment my life changed forever." Ruby began as she gazed into Reese's eyes.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Dual gun?" Ruby asked in surprise as her foot shifted causing it to accidentally activate the board's transformation. Both Reese and Jaune looked on in horror as Ruby suddenly found herself free falling towards the cold unforgiving ground as two hand guns fell behind her._

 _"Whoa, hold up, I got you!" Reese shouted as she caught the younger huntress while the hand guns fell harmlessly onto a nearby bush. Though the catch was a success, Reese was smart-not strong-and the two immediately fell to ground in a tangle of limbs. Ruby's eyes widened when she found herself in an accidental lip-lock with Reese._

 _ **-Flashback: End**_

"From that moment on, I stumbled my way through our relationship. I had never been in love before, let alone knew what the heck I was doing." Ruby began, her heart pounding in her chest as she found herself revealing her deepest emotions in front of a crowd.

She hated making scenes sober.

Still, one look at Reese was enough to calm her nerves.

"One thing I did know, however, if not always here…" Ruby began as she pointed at her but fore pointing at her heart. "But here, was that you were something that I never wanted to lose." Ruby said before frowning. "People always look up to me like some sort of hero, but I wouldn't even be here without everyone in this room–most notably you."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Weak just like your mother! You can't hope to stop me." Salem roared, blood soaking her right hand as Ruby felt herself losing consciousness as a severe pain erupted from where her left eye used to be. Her vision blackened as she saw Jaune lose consciousness._

" _I…I can't–" Ruby stopped when an image of Reese flashed through her mind. It was then that something rarely ever happened to Ruby._

 _She got pissed._

" _I can't let you take me away from her!" Ruby boomed her right eye exploding with power as she floated up into the air._

" _What!?"_

" _Not like this, I won't fall like this!" Ruby roared as she blasted forward towards the horrified Salem whom was barely clinging to life herself. Salem's expression of terror was permanently etched onto her face when her head fell from her shoulders thanks to a mighty cleave from Crescent Rose._

 _ **-Flashback: END-**_

"You gave me a drive I had never known before. Something to fight for, something to protect." Ruby said before softening her expression. "So, instead of saying I love you for the umpteenth time. It's appropriate that instead I say _thank you_. Thank you for giving me something to even get out of the bed for…" Ruby trailed off before winking at Reese and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "…or a reason to stay in bed."

"You dork!" Reese said with a giggle as everyone else laughed. Tears slid down her cheeks while Ruby just grinned at her. Taking a moment to calm herself, Reese looked at Ruby fondly. "Well I guess I'll start off by saying you're welcome but also that there is no need for you to thank me. Why? Because it's my pleasure to do so." Reese said with a smile. "You are my inspiration, my muse, and the spark that ignites the flames of my imagination. Whenever I make something new, I first ask myself could Ruby use it?" Reese said as Ruby's eyes widened. "When you literally crashed into my life, you knocked me out of place and out of the rut I was in–exposing me to a world I had never imagined."

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Yeah, look. Your weapon is awesome…I mean really awesome but you lose a majority of your mobility when you turn your board into dual guns." Ruby began making Reese frown slightly._

 _"I hope you aren't going to suggest getting rid of the dual gun function."_

 _"What? No! That function is bad ass." Ruby protested looking insulted by the very thought before grinning. "Two words. Rocket boots."_

…

…

…

 _"Oh my God." Reese muttered as if she had just seen the light. "You're a mad genius!"_

 _"I try." Ruby grinned._

 _"Let's get to work!" Reese said making Ruby nod as she pulled out her scroll._

 **-Flashback: END-**

"I love you because you make the very world around you better and no I'm talking about your time hunting." Reese said as she shook her head. "Your smile brightens the darkest day, your heart gives me hope when there is none left, and your mind makes me explore possibilities I never imagined. You make me a better person. I love you Ruby but I don't just _want_ you I _need_ you." Reese said as Ruby's eye glistened. "That reminds me, I have to thank you for inspiring my newest hobby." Reese said as she suddenly kneeled down and hiked up her skirt, confusing everybody except Jaune whom just handed Ruby a pack of tissues.

"Reese what–"

"You give everyone so much, Ruby. Allow me to give you something back." Reese said as she ripped a red buddle off of her leg before standing back up. "As beautiful as you are right now, I think we can all agree you're missing something." Reese said as she unfolded silky red cloth, rose petals falling from the bundle before she stepped forward and wrapped a pristine crimson cape with golden edges around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby gasped as she realized what happened while Reese fastened it in place. "There, now you look like the woman I fell in love with.

"I…you…what?" Ruby asked quietly before quickly grabbing Reese's wrist. Gently, she pulled off the glove and saw a few scars and dust burns that were no doubt a result at Reese's attempts at dust weaving. Ruby broke down at that moment, a stream of tears falling from her eye before she pulled Reese towards her and kissed her.

"Uh…I didn't get to that part yet…" Oscar trailed off awkwardly with a sweat-drop as everyone just laughed.

"I think it's safe to say that they both would say I do…and that no one objects." Jaune said with a chuckle before Ruby, still focusing on kissing Reese used her free hand to unfold Crescent Rose and stab into the ground as if daring someone to object. Hell a few of the other huntsmen including all of JNPR, WBY, Taiyang and Qrow did the same.

Safe to say no one objected.

"Well then, with the power invested in me I now pronounce you Wife and Wife." Oscar said with a smile. "You may now...continue doing what you're doing I guess." Oscar said and Ruby and Reese only broke apart when Jaune reminded them that they were about to consummate their wedding in front of over one hundred people.

 **BGM: END**

 **-That Evening-**

"Ruby, we've all followed you through one crazy adventure or another at some point." Jaune began as he raised his glass towards Ruby. "But I think speak for everyone when I say for once we actually approve of this one."

"Amen." Weiss muttered as she raised her glass making Ruby laugh as they ate and joked for a bit as the party continued.

"By the way, Blue, got some good news for you." Ruby said as she turned to her wife as she stood with Jaune and Arslan. "Jaune agreed." Ruby said making Reese drop her plate. Arslan who had been informed beforehand just laughed at her partner's response.

"Oh my God." Reese just said as she looked at Jaune in shock as he nodded.

"It'd be my honor, just hope you're prepared for a hormonal Ruby." Jaune joked making Ruby pout.

"I won't be that bad…"

"I'm sure I'll survive, but really Jaune, thank you. This means so much to us." Reese said making Jaune wave off her concern.

"That's not all, Jaune agreed to take the job." Ruby said making Reese gasp as Arslan looked at them in confusion.

"Job? What job?" Arslan asked as Jaune laughed sheepishly while Arslan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well we can all agree that the governing bodies of the Kingdoms were largely responsible for the war getting as bad as it was right?" Ruby asked making Arslan nod cautiously. "Well as you know, for the past few years the Headmasters of the schools have been keeping the Kingdoms in order as we revamped the political systems which will be in place next year."

"So...what? You're getting into politics?" Arslan asked Jaune whom chuckled sheepishly before sipping on his drink as he avoided eye contact. "Going to be a councilman?"

"Nope! The Council system was the first thing to go!" Ruby said happily, enjoying every moment of Jaune's unease, "Arslan, say hello to King Arc."

Arslan's drink joined Reese's food on the floor.

"Excuse me!?" Arslan asked, her face filled with shock.

"Oh yeah. Weiss is taking the throne in Atlas, Pyrrha's going to be running Mistral with Sage, Blake is taking her father's place in the Menagerie with Sun, that leave's Ren and Nora with Vacuo and Jaune here with Vale." Ruby said with a grin. "Honestly getting him to the throne was the easiest, his family could be tied to the previous King it was just a matter of getting his head out of his ass." Ruby said before frowning a bit. "Though with the Fall Maiden's power being split between Pyrrha and Cinder, and Cinder moving to Vacuo with Jaune's sister, Vale will be the one Kingdom without a Maiden."

"I don't think we have to worry too much about that." Jaune mused, having a good feeling that Yang would take Oscar's offer as he saw her talking with Glynda.

"So, what are you doing?" Arslan asked making both her and Reese smile.

"We're getting a place built on Vytal, we're going to oversee the alliance if you will, make sure things go smoothly and War doesn't break out." Ruby said. "I got the same offer the last King of Vale did though instead of disbanding my Kingdom Jaune's taking the seat and I'll use the other throne to maintain order. Gonna be rocky, but we can do it I'm sure."

"That's…that's crazy." Arslan said making Ruby nod.

"Bet you're glad you're coming back, huh?" Ruby asked confusing Reese. "What, you didn't realize? These two are a thing now."

Arslan's ears would hurt for weeks after the squeal her partner released.

"Oh my god, when, where, how?" Reese asked as she hugged Arslan tightly.

"P-please…stop…" Arslan groaned as she felt her ribs giving in.

"Give me the details!" Reese demanded with a grin.

"You know, Jaune? Today was a good day and no drama." Ruby said before frowning as she saw Jaune glance to the side.

"I wouldn't say all that…" Jaune mused as he looked at Neptune approaching Weiss.

"What?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"Uh…I'll explain…just don't kill him alright?" Jaune said as Ruby's eye narrowed, sending a chill down his spine.

 **-With Neptune and Weiss-**

"And…that's the truth, I'm sorry." Neptune said quietly after pulling Weiss to the side. Her expression was blank as she sipped her drink.

"Is that it?" Weiss asked boredly, confusing Neptune greatly.

"Uh…yeah?"

 _*sip*_

"Okay well, obviously this relationship is over but I was ending it soon anyway so…" Weiss trailed off and Neptune's heart broke when he heard it was over, but in the end it's what he was expecting. What he wasn't expecting was the lack of tears or anger.

And wait, did Weiss say she was ending it anyway!?"

"We can work this out, right?"

"Uh…no we can't. You've cheated on me for two years." Weiss deadpanned. "Though I'll only count one of them to make things fair."

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked in confusion having no idea why Weiss would only count one.

And why wasn't she mad!?

"Jaune is wiser than you think." Weiss said ominously before finishing her drink and placing it on a nearby table. Neptune watched, perplexed, as Weiss simply raised her hand and for a moment he thought she would smack him.

 **BGM: Mr. Steal Your Girl- Trey Songz**

 _["Neptune, Weiss isn't like these girls you mess around with. The moment you even have to think about losing that woman, it's already too late."]_

Neptune watched a dark masculine hand slid into Weiss' with practiced ease before she found herself spun around and face to face with Flynt. At that moment, the most radiant smile Neptune had ever witnessed from Weiss appeared on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Flynt asked as Weiss' eyes seemed to glitter at the very sight of him.

"It is now." Weiss said, making Neptune's heart shatter.

"Then how about a dance?" Flynt asked with a smirk as she beamed at him before reaching back and undoing her bun as she let her hair fall free.

"That sounds lovely." Weiss said before giggling as Flynt spun her around one more time and drug her to the dance-floor. As he did this, he gave Neptune a quick wink before returning his attention to the angel in his arms. Giving her a kiss she happily returned, they broke apart and began to dance. Their story had been a heart-stopping, passionate affair that would have left many in tears.

But that was a story for another time.

"Holy…" Ruby began, her face filled with shock.

"…shit." Jaune said as he gaped at the scene. He almost felt sorry for Neptune, but you reap what you fucking sow, he knew this personally. Shaking her head, Ruby finished her drink before grabbing her wife's hand.

"Dance with me, Blue?" Ruby asked making Reese smile.

"As if you have to ask, Red." Reese said as she accepted Ruby's hand before stepping forward and whispering into her ear. "Now that our scene is over, how about we slip out after this dance and…make _purple."_ Reese suggested sending a shiver of excitement down Ruby's spine before she spun her wife around, rose petals floating around them.

"Now that's a plan." Ruby said as she kissed Reese on her neck.

"So, uh, sorry I never got tell you about all that. I was distracted by the thought of losing you." Jaune said quietly before extending a hand towards Arslan. "But may I have this dance?"

"Jaune…you have no idea how lucky you are that you're cute." Arslan murmured as she stepped towards him. _"I lead."_ Arslan growled making Jaune shudder.

"Deal." Jaune said before yelping as Arslan pulled him towards the floor.

"Ren! This is happening!" Nora cheered making her Husband laugh.

"I think it's already happened." Ren said as Pyrrha laughed.

"She looks well with him, though we are giving him the second degree later, right?" Pyrrha asked making her teammates nod. It was then a powerful arm wrapped around her and she looked up to find Sage grinning down at her, his hand resting on her slightly bulging stomach.

"But until then, how about we join them?" Sage asked making her grin.

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha said as they joined the dance floor. Oscar sat back and watched them all with a smile before stopping when someone tapped his shoulder making him raise an eyebrow as he spotted Yang next to him.

"Uh, sorry if I'm interrupting your thoughts…but I wanted to speak to you more about that job at Beacon. I heard Goodwitch was retiring?" Yang said making Oscar blink before a small smile graced his lips.

"Why yes, she is, she decided it was time to settle down." Oscar said before he extended a hand towards her. "Come, this is a party after all, we can talk more as we dance." Oscar said making Yang blink before nodding.

"Sure." Yang said as her mechanical hand rested in his as the clock struck twelve.

And just like that…time came to a stop.

" _ **Once more, time is a powerful force that can only be superseded by love. It comes and goes but no one can escape its embrace at least once in their lives. It can show up anywhere."**_

Taiyang could be found grinning as he danced with Glynda.

" _ **At any time."**_

Qrow could be spotted kissing a heavily pregnant Winter passionately.

" _ **We can try to fight it, but it will just fight back harder."**_

Jaune could be found laughing as Arslan dipped him with a smile on her face.

" _ **So should we just accept its warm embrace without a second thought? Diving head-first into a grand adventure we know nothing of in search of its healing embrace?"**_

Ruby and Reese held each other closely as they danced. Reese could be found placing a gentle kiss over Ruby's eye-patch as her wife held her scarred hand.

" _ **Or–"**_

" _Ozpin for the love of God, cut this mystical bullshit. You're killing the mood!"_ Oscar thought in annoyance as he found himself frozen mid-dance with Yang.

" _ **Whoops! The answer is yes, by the way. Sorry, back to the sub-conscious I go, be safe my boy."**_

And just like that time, resumed.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Later-**

"Sucks you have to leave tomorrow." Jaune said as he and Arslan stood on the steps outside.

"I know, but at least I'll be back in three months…that is if you're willing to do the long-distance thing for a bit?" Arslan said making him smile.

"I think I can manage that."

"Good, then look out for these for me, would you?" Arslan said as she tossed him a bouquet with a wink. "Put them in a vase or something."

"Got you." Jaune said with a nod of his own. "See you soon."

"See you soon." Arslan agreed as she walked away leaving him alone on the steps but unlike the last time he was in this position, his heart held nothing but hope for the future.

 **Final Lesson: For better or for worse, always have hope.**

 **Epilogue: Three Months Later**

"So, you guys are going to be staying on Patch for a bit?" Jaune asked as he went to the air-ship docks with Ruby and Reese.

"Yeah the house won't be finished until next year." Reese explained as she held Ruby's hand. Ruby was smiling as she placed a hand over her abdomen.

"I think it works best, that way we can have our child there. Something poetic about it, humble beginnings and all that." Ruby said before pouting. "Though I wish they would have some friends. At least Pyrrha's not the only one expecting." Ruby said making Jaune and Reese laugh.

"If she's your kid, she'll make friends even if they are outside of our group." Jaune said making Reese nod before frowning.

"Now, where is she? She's supposed to be back today, right?"

"Yeah, she said she had a surprise for me too." Jaune said with a smile making Reese laugh.

"I wonder what she could get the man that has everything _–"_

"Uh…I think I know." Ruby said shakily, confusing them as she pointed forward. Jaune felt his blood run cold and Reese placed a hand over her mouth as they saw Arslan approaching them nervously, a small but noticeable bump on her abdomen.

"Uh…surprise?" Arslan said sheepishly making Jaune sputter.

"Wha–but, when? _How!?_ We were safe, right? _"_ Jaune asked before Ruby cursed.

"Shit!" Ruby said as she got their attention.

 **-Flashback-**

" _Yeah! Go get em', Jaune!" Ruby cheered after being woken up as she heard her friend finally get some. It was then she heard a small knock on the window, and turned towards it to find a crow on the window ledge. Opening up the window, the bird flew in and transformed into Qrow. "Uncle Qrow?"_

" _Hey kid, oh crap, are you wasted?" Qrow asked before his eyes widened when he heard the sounds from the room over. "Is your partner in crime getting some or is he getting mauled by a lion?" Qrow asked before smirking."You kids really know how to have fun…man reminds me of back in my day–"_

" _Qrow, focus, what did you want?" Ruby asked, even drunk she didn't want to hear about the exploits her family got in to._

" _Was nearby so I figured I'd stop in and visit but uh…I think I came at the wrong time, so I'll just leave." Qrow said as he went back to the window. "Trust me, you do not want me around when you're getting laid." Qrow said knowingly before leaving a confused Ruby behind._

 **-Flashback: END-**

Jaune looked at her in horror as Arslan simply crossed her arms.

"We can go get a test if it'll help you sleep better at night, but the brat's yours." Arslan said making Jaune sigh as he shook his head.

"No, no, look. Welcome back, I'm glad you're here." Jaune said as he hugged her before kissing her on her forehead. "I'll take responsibility for this."

"Damn straight."

"Now if you'll excuse me." Jaune said as he stepped back and glared at the sky while Ruby suddenly beamed.

 **-Across Vale-**

"QRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"Yay! They'll have friends!"

Dozens of birds flew away hastily at the loud exclamations from Jaune and Ruby, among them was a single black crow.

 **True Final Lesson: Fuck Uncle Qrow.**

 **The End**

 **Possibly concluded, but not anytime soon, in: The Godfather.**

 _ **But again, not anytime soon. This was fucking exhausting.**_

 _ **The Undying Will: You can bet that again Lord Rebuke and Lady Rebuff. I was at this for four hours. Actually nearly 5 hours but that's beside the point. My eyes are killing me for looking at everything I can possibly correct again and again. Peace out people!}**_

 _ **As always from X7 Entertainment**_

 _ **Read and review**_

 _ **And stay classy and be beautiful**_

 _ **~X7 Entertainment**_


End file.
